Blazing Hope
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When a street wise Rebel teenager is swept up in Providence's struggle where will his life go? Contains Yaoi in later chapters Reference M for Blaze's potty mouth of course.. Blaze is my OC he's the only thing I own in this..
1. Blazing Hope

No one could have known it was going to happen. Bright orange eyes glittered hands held defensively in front of himself. He looked human, but there was far more to him then that. Running it was all he knew to keep moving to stay ahead of the dangerous ones. Run as fast as he could he didn't know any better but just like people evolved so did thoughts. Blaze was barely 17 he shouldn't have to run like this.

The tattered jeans that barely hung off his hips made him scratch at the back pocket before he pulled his knife out. It was old, but very sharp. The blade had saved him more then once in a jam. Against this though he was starting to think it wouldn't help him this time. He didn't have a choice but to use it, and that he did not like.

Fingers flexed hair ruffling up as he spoke"You Pedo-creepers went after the wrong guy..."

His nanites were reflex and strength enhancers they also added an elemental kick to his attacks. Flames licked hungrily at his leg before he landed a good solid hit against the strange lizard Evo hopping on one foot speaking."Jesus H Christ! What the hell are you made out of Rock?!"

Blaze was at a loss on what to do so of course in his mind running was a very good option. That was until one of them made a comment on the fire user being a coward. One could almost see the gears in that orange haired head turning before he turned his head."I'm a coward for retreating... Two on one lizard...I don't have a box big enough for your sorry tail..."

Blaze kept dodging and back stepping looking for a way out franticly. It wasn't a good spot to get ambushed. A dead end met his back his eyes narrowing as he smirked"Well time to go to work then.." Taking a stance he broke into a run skidding on his knees underneath the giant Lizard's stomach he latched onto it's tail then proceeded to spin taking the giant lizard with him bashing it into it's companion before releasing it to land some five feet away. Breaking into a run he smirked. At least now they couldn't call him a coward he did stand and fight. Even he knew better then to mess with the Pedo pack though as he liked to call them.

"I'm in over my head..God someone send a little help...Anyone out there...Tch yea..Right B who's gonna listen to a street kid.." Breaking into a full run he accelerated his speed trying to cover more distance. Skidding to a halt he was slammed into by a large round slimy object which wrapped around his waist picking him up. Blaze looked down having rushed into a store to avoid the Pedo Pack he was now in trouble from a new angle. This was not his day his arms crossing as he clenched his fists to block his upper body from being hurt when he was slammed into someone."Oof! That's it!" Orange eyes glowed as he brought his hand down on the slimy thing around his waist laying his hand there he proceeded to give it the hottest tongue it had ever had in it's life. Getting thrown across a room he rebounded off the wall landing in a crouch. Getting guns shoved in your face didn't equal have a nice day in his opinion. What was worse was getting pulled into a fight not your own. He was getting both in one morning. How lucky for him..

Blaze stood unsure what to do before he felt a hand on his shoulder a friendly face smiling"Hey thanks for the help sorry you got all slimed.. That had to feel awesome right?" Blaze blinked before responding"What are you supposed to be a welcoming committee?" The smaller teen laughed before shrugging"Well after getting Providence guns shoved in your face like that thought that you could use a friendly face." Blaze raised one brow speaking"Ahh huh... Yea not buying it shorty..." He'd walk forwards towards the agents before smirking flames starting to lick around his feet."Look unless you gun toting morons move I'm gonna show you the meaning of the term fire storm..." And to top it off in one day he now had two swords in his face. This was just not his day everything was going wrong. He sighed face palming before brushing his bangs back"What the hell is this fate on the rag day? Come on cut me a break.."

"Negative..Cure contain or kill those are the orders.." The green suited sword wielder said bringing his swords up. Blaze barely dodged one before moving to plant his hand on the ground crouching to avoid the second sword he launched a counter strike. Hitting the green suit wearing man in the stomach he spun tossing the man away from himself in an acrobatic move. Getting to his feet he was unprepared for the large metal hands that gripped him carefully." Hey come on knock it off.. He looks terrified Six.." Blaze's head turned as he tried to see who was gripping him. Seeing it was the smaller teenager he gambled taking a chance relaxing.

"Rex we have orders to kill contain or cure all Evo who are rampaging.."

"Um yea but this guy wasn't rampaging he wasn't with Mr. Giggles there he got pulled into it.."

Rex who Blaze now knew was holding him stared at the green suited sword wielding man known as Six. Blaze blinked looking between the two one trying to confess his innocence the other trying to do god only knows what before he spoke"Hey don't I get a say in this?!"

Two faces looked at him one cold and calculating the other concerned and worried. Blaze swallowed going silent seeing the difference in both before staring between the two.

Rex did not release him right away making Blaze start to squirm before he heard Rex speak in Six's direction.

"Oh come on Six, what do we have to lose either taking him with or letting him go..The guy might be pretty helpful.."

"Rex...This boy is not a puppy or a small animal you can hide in your room!"

"I know that god Six do I look stupid?! I mean he can control his like I can! Maybe he could be useful if we could bring him to our side verses ending up another member or worse victim of Van Kleiss.."

Blaze blinked his keen mind putting things together. These people worked against the Pedo Pack? Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe Fate wasn't so on the rag as he thought. His head tilting as he spoke."Ahh Rex was it? "

"Yea..I'm Rex the Agro Nanny over there is Six.."

"Ok cool now that I've got names... If your against the Pedo Pack then I want in..I'm sick of them following me..Trying to recruit me..."

Blaze raised one brow before tipping his head"Ok I'm not a threat to you all so you gonna let me go shorty?"

Rex blinked before glaring"I am not short!" Releasing Blaze who stood to his full height leaning down he smirked"Oh yea compared to me your a shorty..." Pale fingers decended tussling black locks before he'd turn walking over to Six glaring at the man before reaching down into the tattered boots he wore pulling his knife from one he'd hand it over as well as the improvised blade in his other boot."...Here...But I want those back..I'd rather die with a blade in my hand then live without it thanks..."

Six studied the blade before slowly giving it back to the young man in front of himself."Keep it if we get attacked on the way back to base you just might need it..."

This was news to Blaze though they were lucky there were no more attacks. It seemed as if fate was giving him a reprieve maybe. A small sigh coming before he was marched into a lab of course. Though at least the doctor was cute if you were into females. A slight raise of the brow coming as he folded his arms laying on the table as directed. Thinking nothing of it he closed his eyes bouncing one foot before he heard the comment of, "Would you please stop bouncing... I can't get a proper reading if you keep bouncing like that..."

Blaze rolled his eyes before resting his arms under his head closing his eyes going quite. Doctor holiday was worried about the attitude of the young man. He was so rebellious she could already tell that. A small slight snort coming as he opened one eye speaking"Hey we almost done yet...I mean seriously how long is this gonna ta.." And he was cut off at the thing being stuck in his mouth. Glaring he chewed on the end in his mouth orange eyes going red in annoyance. This did not go missed by Holiday who made a comment." Weren't your eyes orange a second ago?"

"So? What of it...Their eyes they change color with my mood..." Blaze leveled those red eyes on the doctor who raised one brow making a note of it but other then that she said nothing.

After ten more minutes laying on the table Blaze finally decided he had enough and simply got up tossing his ragged jacket over one shoulder walking out of the lab while the doctor's back was turned. Yes this went over real well with the higher ups though. He was met with a glaring Six who pointed"Your supposed to be in the labs right now Kid..."

Blaze shrugged before speaking"I don't do well sitting still Agent Six..Sides that I'm getting sick of sitting on my butt on a table getting poked and prodded..."

Six raised one brow before speaking"We all do things we don't want to do here... You have two choices you may return to the lab by your self or I can escort you.."

Blaze shook his head before clenching one fist"Your not too good with kids are you Agent Six? We're Rebellious little shits sometimes... I don't think you can handle me..In fact I know you can't handle me.."

Six didn't show it but the man did enjoy a challenge and this one was a big challenge. He knew Blaze's weakness was for some reason Rex. It just so happened that they were right outside Rex's door who opened it a pair of headphones on stopping to blink looking between the two tense older males before speaking "Six what's going on?"

"Blaze is supposed to go to the labs why don't you escort him down there Rex?"

"Oh yea? Sure I gotta go down anyways I can show him the way, it's not a problem Six."

"I just came from there I really don't want to go back... She's just gonna set me on the little table again and shove something else in my mouth.."

Rex blinked before letting out a chuckle speaking"She's good for that but come on might as well get it done and over with.."

Blaze grit his teeth putting his hands in his pockets turning to follow Rex down after shooting Six a look. This just wasn't his day one bit as they walked back into the labs Rex was directed to the table and he was directed to sit. Blaze was at his wits end by the time the two got released from the labs finally. All he wanted was a warm meal maybe a shower and some fresh clothes. Did he get them? After two more hours of questioning and answering he finally got what he wanted all three of them.

Six eyed the now cleaned up teen before pointing"Your sharing a room with Rex we didn't really have warning of this so it'll have to do for now.."

Blaze raised one brow at the Monkey in the room before speaking"Great now I can say I have slept with a Monkey.."

He was not prepared to have the monkey make a retort back."Don't flatter yourself pretty boy I was here first.."

Blaze narrowed red eyes before walking over a smirk coming."Huh a talking Chimp now I have seen it all.. Something tells me your not the shorty's pet so what's your role here.."

The monkey known as Bobo raised one brow before gripping a bar looking to Blaze"Shorty? Ahh I happen to be a good shooter and a street wise member of the team... Where as you are a rookie and fresh from the street.."

Blaze's smirk grew as he spoke"Tch I could take you any day monkey no problems..You think blades are the only things I deal with?"

The two stared before Rex came walking in weaving around Blaze to flop on the bottom bunk."Are you guys fighting cause it's almost lights out..."

Glaring Blaze caught the bottom of the bunk to pull himself up dropping onto the bunk sliding under the blanket he'd huff before the lights went out the room going completely dark. Rex's quiet breathing was broking by snoring suddenly the room going bright as day as Blaze blinked holding one hand up looking around. Where the hell was that sound coming from?! His eyes went from Rex to the monkey before he scowled dousing the flame that gathered on his fist he let his head drop onto the pillow once more looking annoyed. This did not spell have a good night for him. Fingers clenched before he eruptly tossed his pillow at the monkey with perfect aim to hit the simian in the face making the monkey drop from his perch landing on the ground. Bobo scowled at the Smirking Teenager who turned his back on the monkey before Bobo climbed back up on his perch. Blaze was used to sleeping without a pillow it didn't bother him. What did bother him was noises. The lights suddenly going on in the room made Blaze groan putting his head up to look towards the door. There stood Six one brow raised. Blaze had fallen asleep curled up but now had one leg hung over one arm flopped over the edge as well. The arm that was hung over the edge moved to brush bright orange locks of hair back from sleepy blue eyes."..Mmm what..."

Six spoke quietly"Lets go Blaze we're going to see what your made of today..White Knight's orders..Before we take you on as a member we need to see what you can do...

Author's note: Yes Cliff hanger of sorts I couldn't help it it's been a while since I've tried to go a different way rather then my normal thing. Blaze crawled in and he wouldn't leave so I couldn't help it..

Disclaimer: I don't own it Man of Action owns it I'm just borrowing it.. I own Blaze alone.


	2. Blazing Emotion

Blaze had prowled the halls of Providence heading along his hands in his pockets messy orange hair hanging in his face"...If this gets any more boring I'm gonna puke..."

A soft sigh would come before he continued to walk. Late at night he liked to make sure all was well before settling down for himself. Opening the door to the room he shared with the smaller Teen he raised one brow looking down. It must be nice to sleep so quickly. He'd hoist himself up into his bunk stretching out his hands behind his head. Thunder rumbled after a while making Rex stir on the lower bunk. "Ohh wha?"

Sitting up the raven haired teen looked around seeing nothing he put his head back down. This time it was a full blown rumble making the smaller Teen jump in his bed."What was that?!"

Blaze groaned waking up then smirked"It's just the thunder, you scared?"

"No! I'm not scared!" Rex glared before Blaze leaned down "Ahh huh right shorty..."

"Don't call me that!"

"What are you gonna come up here and make me?"

"Yea!"

Blaze snorted in amusement before settling back down. "Ahh huh sure you are..."

Rex glared before scowling he eyed the ladder type thing used to get in the top bunk before just climbing up.

Blaze raised one brow as Rex's head poked up over the edge of the bunk then smirked seeing the Raven haired teen's face."Ohh you actually came up I'm impressed.. Well your almost up here.."

Rex continued before haphazardly dropping onto Blaze's bunk folding his arms glaring."There I' m up!"

"So you are..So what are you going to do now?" Blaze's eyes narrowed amusedly a calm blue color.

Rex glared before watching Blaze sit up the taller teen's covers at his waist showing an expanse of bare chest as well as a scar running down over his collarbone. Rex's eyes fell on it before he opened his mouth to speak"What's that from?"

Blaze looked down to see what he was looking at then Frowned speaking."This? Knife training..."

Rex blinked having never seen a scar like that it was curiosity that drove him forwards allowing him to have a bravery he didn't usually have. Level with Blaze's chest he studied it before looking up to the other teen's face." Knife training? You did this?"

Blaze smirked shaking his head"No my teacher did cause I wasn't paying attention..."

Rex eyed Blaze who was calm mannered before reaching out shyly to run fingers along that scar.

Blaze was astounded at the younger's boldness before catching that hand"Careful Shorty...That's sensitive..."

"Why do you call me that.." Rex folded his arms pouting at the larger Teen.

Blaze was amused by Rex's facial features letting one hand drop onto the smaller teen's hair he let his fingers comb threw it slowly"Cause you're just a shorty compared to me.."

"I am not short!"

"Ahh huh and how old are you?"

Rex blinked then raised one hand"I'm old enough..."

Blaze chuckled before speaking"Your 16 tops shorty...And your smaller then me...Thus shorty.."

Rex glared before Blaze did something rather unexpected for him. He reached out his hand curling at the base of Rex's neck the minute Rex went to voice an opinion Blaze's lips pressed against his.

It was hot then it was cold tingles going through his lips before Blaze leaned back."Now be a good boy and go to bed yea? I gave you a good night kiss.." Rex was speechless climbing back down his mind in a haze as he settled in his bed his eyes large.

Blaze had a very satisfied smirk on his face that night, and later on that morning it was still there. When Six came to get him for training Blaze tossed his shirt on as they were walking. Blaze waited Six never said anything finally outside the door Six spoke"Blaze rather then wasting time I'm going to ask you straight out. What is your favored weapon.." Blaze thought about it a bit his head tilted to the side. What was his favored weapon. He was good with his physical attacks excellent with his blades. His arms folded as he looked in contemplative silence at Six who waited before finally he spoke"I prefer blades..Hand held or throwing knives I'm good with either... Large or small.."

Six nodded before opening the door to the training room speaking"Alright then lets see what you've got.."

For seven hours Six and Blaze went blade to blade the speed they moved was impressive. Counter, block, parry, and thrust the two danced around one another. Soon there was more then just the doctor watching this practice session. A few of the soldiers stationed at Providence where also watching this with interest. Blaze couldn't break Six's weapons and Six couldn't get through Blaze's iron willed guard. One of them would have to give or think of something quickly. Leaping up Blaze drew his blade back then threw it expertly towards Six who groaned softly before spinning his blade to deflect the much smaller blade. This was what Blaze had been waiting for. With the agent's attention on the blade he dropped down after seeming to glide along the air. In the seconds that he glided towards Six the air got hotter then usual signaling Blaze was using his elemental ability to propel himself forwards.

It was a clash of a fiery fist against metal before Blaze's fingers curled around the blade. A hiss of pain coming before he used Six's weapon to twist slicing his fingers but slamming a boot into the agent's face knocking lose the agents sun glasses. Dropping to the ground holding his bleeding fingers Blaze smirked speaking."And that is why the Pack refuses to mess with me when it comes to a fight..I'm absolutely crazy in one..."

Six stared at the red eyed teenager before speaking"Holiday are you getting this? Does he need medical attention?"

Holiday observing this could not believe what she was seeing. Blaze's wounds were closing as his Biometrics did a steady rise to compensate before finally going back into normal."Six this is remarkable..Blaze has a natural healing ability it seems..It makes me wonder what this poor boy has had to endure to make him so hard edged..."

Six was silent folding his Katanas back up before holding his hands up."Alright we're done for now Blaze go get cleaned up we missed breakfast but at least have lunch.."

Blaze nodded before slowly walking past the agent halting with his back to Six's speaking"...Thanks..." With that cryptic thanks the teen walked off quietly his hands in his pockets. As bloody as his pants and shirt were though he'd have a hard time hiding it from Rex when he walked in the room.

As bad as fate was yesterday in Blaze's opinion she was now batting a thousand on the bitch meter. Rex opened the door holding out a fresh outfit and Towel."What were you thinking?! What if you lost those fingers?! Or worse your hand?!"

Blaze was passive his eyes looking down before he took the things Rex was holding out speaking softly"If I didn't know any better shorty I'd think you were worried about me.. Relax I knew what I was doing.."

Clean fingers wove into the shorter teen's hair before Blaze smirked leaning to whisper in the raven haired teen's ear."Thanks... Your the first to make a fuss over my wounds...Don't make a habit of it though.."

Blaze dropped a kiss into those Raven locks before walking away leaving a speechless Rex behind.

He couldn't help it the other was just to fun to tease, but in a way Blaze was getting feelings for the smaller teen. After a shower and a meal Blaze was sitting in the room cross legged toweling his hair off when Rex came in. The sly grin on Blaze's face as he watched the Raven haired teen grew before finally Rex spoke"What?!"

"Nothing.."

The simple quiet word made Rex wary as he watched the towel dry those orange locks. That color was too perfect it just simply reminded him of a flame dancing his mouth being set in a grim line before he spoke quietly"...What was that all about.."

"What was what about?" Blaze lowered the towel to rest on his shoulders looking up to the Raven teen who for once had to look down. Rex stared before speaking again"You know what... You've kissed me twice now and without permission!"

Blaze stood a lazy smile coming before he dropped his Towel around Rex's shoulders giving a gentle tug. Pure curiosity made Rex move forwards towards the other following the nonverbal invitation. Blaze leaned tipping his head to the left before speaking."Well then...This would be me asking permission...Shorty."

Rex's face went red his eyes widening as once more Blaze's lips rested against his own before the taller teen drew back smirking"...And that would be you freezing up rather then contributing to it..."

Rex stared for a moment before swallowing licking his lips a moment working up the nerve to speak.

Blaze waited a minute then two before chuckling leaving his towel draped over the Generator's head walking off. He was needed in the labs by the Doctor he mused. His mouth curving in a smile as he licked his own lips. Yes fate was a cruel bitch in his eyes, but sometimes even she gave a little incentive to keep going on.

Rex in the mean time scowled bringing the towel to his nose to sniff it quietly. His eyes widening a bit before he felt his lips quirk a bit. Orange and spice that's what Blaze's hair reminded him of. Something sweet and yet spicy all at the same time was mixed together in that hair. For a moment he was quiet his head tipped back his eyes closing. It was just too bad that he had no clue what to do about this what so ever. It wasn't like Blaze was a female and wasn't that the normal thing? Guys were supposed to chase girls right? Guys shouldn't chase guys that wasn't normal.

He didn't even hear Blaze come into the room until the older Teen spoke"Yup that's my Towel Rex smell good?"

Before he could stop himself Rex was already blurting out"Ahh huh...Wait what?!" Jumping Rex spun to be face to face with Blaze who was leaned against the door way chuckling slightly."Ahh huh...I'm not stopping you from getting a better whiff you know?" Rex eyed the other teen brown eyes locking on yellow eyes before he spoke."Yellow? " Then it hit him Blaze was being playful. He raised one brow watching Blaze who stood still leaned against the door his head tipped downwards watching Rex. Slowly the Generator walked one step forwards then another. He was curious if it was Shampoo or some natural smell Blaze had. Fingers reaching out to tangle in silky orange locks before he'd stand on his tip toes bringing the other's head down he'd give a tentative sniff slowly closing his eyes. Oranges and spices once more. Blaze gave a soft chuckle before speaking softly."There Shorty feel better now?"

Rex blinked looking up before giving a light grin"Sorta.. But.."

Blaze raised one brow at the look on the Generator's face caution was all over that pretty face. His head tipping as he took pity on the smaller teen and slowly slid his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders"But?"

"..Are you gonna string me along...Like Providence is doing.."

Blaze was speechless a moment before wrapping his left arm around Rex's waist his right one going around the other's neck"Shhh baby..It's alright..."

"I'm not a baby..."

Blaze snorted before speaking" I'm not gonna use you.. I despise people who do that..I honestly like you Shorty.."

Rex looked confused before shaking his head"That's not it I mean.." He trailed off unsure of what to say before starting to draw back"It's nothing.."

Blaze frowned before tightening his arms "No say it.."

Rex bit his lip making Blaze raise one brow questioningly before speaking"We're both guys.."

Blaze dead panned staring at Rex before chuckling softly"Yup last time I checked..."

Rex starred before shaking his head"...Well isn't it wrong..."

Blaze smirked before speaking"Love is love it's never wrong when it feels right..."

Author's note: To thank for the Review here is the requested fluffy moment between Blaze and Rex. I'd also like to thank the people who added this to their alert option. Thank you very much if there is something you'd like to see by all means leave me a review I'd be more then happy to attempt to fulfill requests if I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own it Cartoon Network and Man of Action do I'm just borrowing it..


	3. Blazing Hatred

Today was shaping up to be a real pain for him Blaze had received his new uniform. White and black did not suit him one bit. His eyes narrowed as he studied it in the mirror before rolling his eyes. He'd find a way to make it less...Conforming. A small smirk coming before he unsheathed one of the new blades. Who said he had to keep it such an ugly color scheme? Fingers flexed as he started to modify his uniform his mouth curving in a grin as he tossed the white parts aside. He was left with the skin tight black pants and black under shirt. This was more his taste totally. Walking out of the bathroom holding the white parts over one shoulder he tossed them into a garbage bin.

Seeing Agent Six with one brow raised he tipped his head"What?! The color scheme made me look horrible..."

"...It goes for function not style Blaze.." Agent Six sighed knowing this one would be a bigger challenge then Rex had been. Blaze waved one hand speaking."This does Function Six it fits better too..Do you weigh yourself down before a fight? No? Then why should I..I'm meant to be fast it was too damn bulky we both know it.."

With that Blaze turned regarding the screen that suddenly flared to life showing a white haired man. "So who's this?"

"Agent Six is this the new recruit? What is he wearing..That's not standard issue is it.." The man fixed Blaze with an annoyed look"You Report your name and rank.."

Blaze stared before folding his arms tipping his head"Blaze is my name as for Rank I ain't got one old man...You got a problem with that?"

White Knight looked even more annoyed speaking coldly."This had better not be another Rex..."

"Oh please old man shut the hell up.." Blaze held one hand up his thumb pointed towards his throat before drawing it across"I'm much worse then he ever could be..I'm your worse nightmare..A 17 year old with a bad habit for not obeying authority..."

White Knight spoke his tone ice cold."Well then lets make this perfectly clear Blaze..You do as your told you'll go far..Fail to follow orders and you won't make it far"

Blaze brought his hand up slapping it against the wall his face inches from the Video Screen."No let's make this perfectly clear..Treat me like shit you get the business end of my fist in your face.." Blazing red eyes narrowed his hair spiking up as he spoke in a soft deadly calm voice. "You might get away with treating other people like Pawns in some twisted chess game but not me old man.."

White Knight felt a chill go down his spine as he glared at the rebellious teenager. Those eyes where like burning coals hot and intense his mouth curving in a frown."Fair enough..Just don't question my orders..."

Blaze smirked"If they have nothing to do with me fine, but if your orders put anyone I think of or consider friend in danger I'll bust my way into your little safe room and rip you to pieces..."

Again White Knight felt that chill go down his spine like someone dumped ice down the back of his shirt before Blaze's eyes went normal once more before the teenager turned"I'll be waiting in the jet Six.."

With that he'd check the Katana at his back once more ajusting it before quietly walking away.

White Knight glared at Six speaking quietly"I want him watched carefully..If he even looks like he's going to get out of hand I want him dealt with quietly.."

"..He could be worked with..That might be part of his problem right there..We need that one White..He's highly skilled in what he does.."

Six turned quietly before ajusting his sunglasses. White was silent a moment before speaking"Fine, but I stand by what I said. He looks like he's going to get out of hand he's dealt with."

White Knight shut his screen off rubbing his Temples praying this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

About an hour later the Evo alarm was triggered and on his first mission Blaze went out with Six and Rex. Six wasn't sure how good Blaze could be but surprisingly the Young man was Resourceful with what he did. Rex stood next to Six speaking."Bugs I hate it when they dig.."

Six smirked before speaking" Take it down quickly I mean it we need to minimize Damages..."

Rex nodded before starting to rev up his Smack Hands making Blaze raise one brow before he spoke"...That's not gonna work Babe... Lemme turn the heat up on it drive it above ground then you can smack it around with those pretty hands..." Blaze put his hands against the ground his eyes narrowing. He could barely feel vibrations through the ground of the thing moving. They were small but there. Fingers flexing as he grit his teeth then started heating the ground in a circle around the bug Evo. It shrieked coming up looking a little worse for wear. Rex was on it in a heart beat attempting to pound away on it. People kept getting in the way though as they where chasing the Evo around. Blaze was starting to lose his patience with this when in the middle of Rex trying to cure the Evo it was suddenly blown to bits. Blaze redirected the explosion away from the people sending it sky wards before turning around"Ok which one of you Dumb Asses thought it was smart to do that in the middle of a cure attempt?!" The man that held the gun marked Sweet Caroline spoke up a red mask hiding his face."Me I did it, We don't need Providence We.."

Blaze rolled his eyes before using his foot to rudely shove the man's gun aside"Excuse me but you got a turd in your pocket?! What the hells all this We crap?! Who the hell do you think your speaking for?!"

The man raised his gun again before Blaze spoke in a cold voice"I've been nice..It gets pointed at me again and I'm melting it down asshole..."

"You see this is what they do when their confronted with the truth!"

"No this is what we do when confronted by an asshole with a hate complex! Let these people think for themselves and quit trying to be the quote voice of the people..The only thing your peddling is your hatred and bad fashion sense..." Blaze glared his fist clenched the man smirking before he brought his gun up putting it on his shoulder."Says the boy in black another Providence lap dog?!"

That was it Blaze officially saw red his eyes glowing slits of bright orange flames licking around as he brought one hand up."That's bullshit...I work for providence by my choice...I live by my choice and some day I'll die by it.." The flames which had been burning in peoples houses where being pulled towards the flame Evo who glared at the man with the big gun. Blaze glared before looking at a TV Camera speaking"Hey I got a statement for you people out there.. You can kiss the whitest part of my ass if you even think this idiot is speaking truth.. Where's his proof that Providence is bad..There is none he's just another Moron with a big gun who thinks the world owes him one... Tch I've had enough.." Shrugging Rex's hand off when the younger tried to touch his shoulder Blaze walked back onto the Jet leaning against the wall in the entrance area. Blaze needed to cool off so when Rex went out to play Ball with Noah he slipped out with to more then likely watch the younger teen's back. While at the court people came up "Hey look it's that Evo guy.." Blaze knew what this was unfortunately Rex decided to try and just be nice and cool. "Hey what's up you wanna play?"

"Yea like we'd wanna play with you Evo Freak! You'd infect us with your Evo germs.." The three men scoffed before continuing"We don't want you here get los.." They didn't finish the statement as Blaze now dressed in normal street clothes came forwards"Finish it and they'll be removing my size nine from your ass...Surgically..."

"Oh look it's the little hot head." A few murmurs came from the crowd that now gathered before Noah spoke "Rex maybe you guys should leave.." Rex glared at the crowd speaking"Yea like I'm gonna let a few jerks push me around.. "

Noah's eyes widened before he spoke" Rex this is more then just a few.."

Then it seemed to be in slow motion a single rock flung from the crowd striking the back of Rex's head when he turned to talk to Noah. The raven haired Teen turned speaking"What now we're throwing rocks now?!" Blaze was next to Rex checking the back of his head before speaking."..Anything else gets thrown and I promise..You will get an out right pissed off Evo..WE have rights too from people like you.." A pop can bounced off Blaze's cheek before the teen's eyes went red "I'll give you till the count of five to disperse before I make you..One.." Another soda can went flying past Blaze as he walked forwards."TWO!" His patience was wearing thin now his hands clenching the temperature rising."THREE!" Before anyone could think suddenly Rex formed his Smack hands yelling out"Alright Back off!" Then more things went off from the crowd tossing Rubbish at the two teens before Blaze dropped to stand back to back with Rex who glared before lashing out accidentally hitting a single person. Blaze could almost hear the Raven haired teen whimper"I..I didn't mean to..It was an accident!" Blaze could feel strange vibrations suddenly what the hell was that? Blasting through the gate like a run away Bull Plowing into both Rex and Blaze sending Blaze shooting forwards to land against the court wall front first. Rex got pinned underneath the strange bus like thing. Blaze snarled bringing his blade up defensively at the men with guns pouring out of the bus before it suddenly shot up Rex moving it to get up. The men leveled their guns at Rex before Blaze Darted forwards. Enough was enough. His knife flashed as he let it slice through one masked man's arm going for another one's leg. Defensive strictly nothing that would be considered an attack. He'd spin kicking the gun from another's hand before Rex spoke"No Blaze lets just get going!"

Blaze stopped turning his head slashing at the air with his knife defensively before sliding over to Rex. The crowd letting out a roar of" Evo Freak no one wants you! Get lost Mental patients!" Rex just latched onto Blaze sending the two into the air. Returning to Providence Rex was treated for bruises and cuts before being released to go back to his room. Blaze was not so lucky. "What were you thinking?! Attacking civilians like that?!"

"Lets get one thing straight they were not unarmed..There were guns in that mix.. I don't know about you but also getting slammed into by a bus does not equal have a nice day Six!" Blaze was severely annoyed now.

"Kid go cool off..We'll talk later.." Six could see it that anger that Blaze was actually trying to contain. How that kid managed to fight men with guns was beyond Six. But then again the latter mused he'd done it too.

Sitting in their room Blaze laid in the top Bunk slowing his breathing calming down. To him the whole thing was crap nothing but hate mongering idiots. When Rex came in laying down putting on his headphones Blaze said nothing just listening to the smaller teen's breathing letting it calm him. His eyes opening as Rex's head came up"..Providence needs help...Are you coming?"

Blaze glared a moment before sighing nodding his head"Alright...The shit I do for love.."

Rex blinked before getting a small smile leaning to press his lips to Blaze's lips. The Orange haired teen got a small smile his eyes closing before he nodded"Alright... Off to work we go..."

flying was something Blaze could get used to dropping the last three feet down landing on his hands and feet Blaze straightened up unsheathing his Katana starting to slice into Evos. "Six! Orders?"

Six had never been happier to see two kids then he was in that moment. His swords flashing as he spoke"Clean it up!"

Blaze was about to respond before seeing something go flying towards Rex. Looking up he saw the man with the large gun now Identified as Hunter Cain. Cain was shooting at Rex repeatedly. Blaze growled trying to slice his way through the Evos to get to Rex who was on the run from Hunter Cain. This was not good separated he couldn't help Rex. His hair whipping around as he leapt up using his flame abilities to sort of glide over some boxes to come down next to Rex"Jesus what'd you do to piss him off?"

Rex shrugged speaking"I think he hates all Evos?"

Blaze nodded before speaking"Rex...Lets go yea? When we get home I'll rub your back.."

Rex got a cheeky grin before dashing out to start his counter attack. Blaze stood a few moments making sure Rex had it before dashing back into the Fray. Standing back to back with Six he started following the older man keeping back to back with the man. It was lucky that these Evos were so weak. That's when it hit him why were they so weak? How was it that Providence's weapons were not working yet his Six's and the masked men's weapons were working? Blaze grit his teeth continuing to keep up with Six the three Katana flashing in the glow of gunfire and flame. Blaze whipped his Katana sending Flames around he and Agent Six defensively when he noticed something. These things were not natural. He could tell something was off with them. He'd continue using defensive skills letting Six move forwards while he kept his back even with the man's. He even went so far as to grab Six's arm tightly launching the green suited man forwards while using his own feet to push back another one of the strange Evos. Rex soon charged back into the battle though as the two continued fighting giving them a break as he started taking out groups with his Slam Canon. At the end of the fray of sorts Hunter Cain was found hanging in midair his Gun at his feet. Getting home Blaze washed up flopped in his Bunk listening to Rex and Bobo watching TV. He heard Bobo's comment about idiots nodding his head in agreement. Yes sometimes people when filled with hate could be stupid..

Author's note: I got inspired by one episode the whole time I was thinking it I asked myself what would Blaze do? This would be what Blaze would do... I know it's not fluffy but it has it's moments...IF you want to call fighting back to back with Agent Six fluffy...

Disclaimer: Don't own it Cartoon network and Man Of Action do..


	4. Blazing Life

Blaze rubbed his cheek before blowing his bangs up. Who ever said that life was easy in Providence was sorely mistaken. He did enjoy sparing with Six though the ring of Katana against Katana was good to hear. The man made him work for any win he might get occasionally he'd get a lucky hit in on Six but not often. So when he did get a hit on the green man he'd grin before stepping back letting the other collect himself as the green suited man did for him. It was an unspoken thing between them. When one injured the other they'd back off and give the injured a moment to collect themselves before continuing. Sometimes they'd fight for hours enjoying the ability to spar with one another and learn. Mostly Six giving Blaze tips on sword fighting and Blaze testing them against the more experienced man. Sometimes Blaze would come up with his own skill completely out of the blue which would amuse Agent Six making the man smirk before countering. Both where sweaty and Blaze was laughing his eyes bright Orange which indicated he'd had a good work out. Both men would go and shower change clothes and go their separate ways. Six to where ever and Blaze back to his room to indulge in poker with Bobo or Spending time with Rex.

Today it was spending time with Rex, it seemed was on the agenda at least till the alarm went off.

Now fighting something that normally belonged in an aquarium did not appeal to Blaze but he sucked it up and went out anyways. "Careful it could be a splitter..."

Hearing that Blaze turned to face Six nodding before turning to the side to check on Rex who he noticed was behaving oddly. What was he doing? "Rex! Snap out of it!"

Six's words made Blaze worry before he took a defensive pose in front of Rex"I got this Six deal with that thing I'll watch him!"

Blaze was unprepared though to see Rex grow an odd looking thing out of his back brows raising as Rex suddenly snapped out of it. Blaze turned back to see a limb heading for him and before he could warn Rex the smaller teen was throwing god only knows what the thing was at it. "Shit..."

The understatement of the year right there Blaze faced palmed before hearing Rex speak"I wasn't supposed to do that.."

Seeing Rex seemed ok for the moment Blaze charged forwards to start trying to pummel the thing back his eyes narrowed. This could not be cut or it would split it looked like. He blinked seeing Rex looking upwards before watching him do that weird building thing again. His mouth curling in a frown as he spoke"What is he doing?!"

Six turned before speaking"Blaze take the jet and take him back to base now! We can't afford to have him out here like that...Get him checked out..And Blaze don't leave his side.."

Blaze nodded before taking one of the smaller parked jets over Getting a disgruntled Rex back to base. He rushed the teen down to the lab looking worried himself. Blaze raised his voice calling out" Holiday! Something is wrong with Rex!"

Doctor Holiday started checking Rex over as Blaze hung back looking worried his Katana over one shoulder Sheathed. Bobo joined them near the end of it sitting behind Rex off to the side. Watching the Monkey make a well known gesture he frowned. Rex was not crazy something was making him do that. Something the boy had no control over. Blaze was not happy with this one bit his mouth curving in a frown as he spoke"He's not Nuts..something is making him do that.."

"Well if my Nanites want me to build something maybe we should give them what they want?"

Without missing a beat due to a comment Rex had said earlier while being zoned out about pineapple and Salmon Pizza Bobo snorted"As long as it's not bad Pizza.."

Blaze said nothing though in the back of his mind he wondered about that one himself. He stood back watching quietly cautiously of Rex putting this together wondering what it was in the back of his mind. The design looked odd like something a mad scientist would build for what ever purpose. When it suddenly all came together and Rex was being held by the thing Blaze went nuts trying to hack at it for all he was worth. Rex was his friend he needed the smaller teen. His sword flashed in the bright lights of the lab as he dodged trying to slice through the strange metal tendrils. When they caught both his hands and legs his eyes snapped open bits of fire leaking from his fingers as he gripped the thing then using his strength he ripped it off himself. That was when the machine seemed to have an attitude the Tendril around his legs making him lose his sense of balance as it suddenly started to toss him around the room. When Blaze was thrown past the bubble holding Rex he latched into it suddenly getting sucked in it as well. A sharp hiss coming as the two where squeezed. Being he was taller then Rex Blaze could barely breathe and thus came the panic. His hair went white his eyes going white his face went pale this was not a good day. No he had to keep it together he had to stay calm. If he activated his Nanites here he'd fry the one person who he cared about like that. Rex's eyes met his and in that moment he could tell how tense and scared the other was. Blaze slowly relaxed speaking"Rex stop struggling you need to Relax or it will squeeze us to death.."

That was when the strange figure entered the room speaking words Blaze didn't understand before the thing holding them suddenly popped. Blaze fell landing on his stomach while Rex landed sitting Squarely on his back making the taller teen snort."Get off Shorty..."

Rex flushed before quickly moving as fast as he could off Blaze who glared taking a stance in front of Rex between him and the strange figure. The Helmet thing it wore suddenly being removed and Blaze gawked. Was that an older Rex? His mouth hung open for a moment before snapping shut with a click of teeth. The figure tried to go past him, but Blaze wouldn't allow it."That's far enough... Who are you!?"

The figure though pushed past Blaze who without orders wasn't willing to go after someone like that. Even to protect Rex he wasn't a killer and this person didn't have a weapon on them that he saw. That was when he heard the name "Mijo it's me Caesar your older brother!"

Blaze's eyes widened before he turned glaring"You..."

Caesar froze hearing the acidic tone to that voice. There was only one person in the world who could have that tone. Angry red eyes met calculating brown as Caesar spoke"I can explain Bla."

Blaze snarled not giving that option before sliding between the two brothers thrusting one foot out to kick Caesar back."You abandoned me!"

Caesar winced sliding to a stop three feet away still standing his hand going to his Stomach to rub"I can explain..."

"Bull shit you left me! I could have died! I could have.."

Blaze went silent at the hands on his shoulders. "Blaze you know him? Who is he?"

And that's when Blaze knew he was so screwed. That's why Rex was so familiar to him..Why he felt he'd seen the smaller Teenager before. He had at the labs at Abysus.. They were all there when it happened..He'd been some kind of pet project of the other fraction's plans. They wanted to see if it could be used for weaponry purposes. Of course it was easy to take some kid off the streets.. No one would miss them..It would be one less body to crowd the Shelters and one more subject. Blaze wobbled on his feet looking like he just wanted to throw up."Blaze?! Stay with me!"

Rex wrapped his arms around the taller Teen from behind trying to stabilize the staggering Teen.

Caesar walked forwards"I'll take him Mijo it's my fault.."

Rex looked unsure Blaze looked like he wanted to kill Caesar who held his hands up"Or not... At least let me Explain..."

Blaze glared speaking"You have ten seconds.."

Caesar nodded before starting to explain about the blast causing the Malfunction in his Pod. Blaze glared but started to calm down his eyes and hair going black."That was Five years ago Caesar.."

"B I couldn't find you I tried.."

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that!"

"Blaze.. We were friends once.. Please.."

"...I..You.." Blaze Grit his teeth before Rex spoke up suddenly."

Normally when someone comes in here and causes an issue they get smacked down by my giant metal fists..But you seem Legit..I don't know what happened between you two, but put it aside..For me?"

Rex fixed Blaze with that begging look his arms curled around the taller Teen from behind whispering softly."He might be telling the truth..."

Caesar spoke"Who are these people?! I'm getting you out Mijo.."

Caesar brought up something in his hand defensively before waving one hand"Lets go..If your coming with we need to go now Blaze.."

Blaze did not look happy and from the looks of it neither did Doctor Holiday and Bobo. But seeing as Caesar was older he very well could be Rex's legal Guardian there was nothing that could be very well done. Blaze however had a choice to make on this one. Did he go and risk losing his friends hard earned here..Or did he lose the one person he truly cared about and honestly felt something for?

Author's note: I tried for Fluff I really did but when Blaze gets going he really gets going little hot head.. I hope it was enjoyable though. This Chapter is Dedicated to SilverLoveless :3 They inspired me. I'll admit it I was inspired by their Fic Education in Love AWESOME FIC right there! This ones for them.

Disclaimer: Don't own it Cartoon Network and Man of Action do. They should so make Season Four..


	5. Blazing Truth

Blaze didn't hesitate not once. He had Rex's back then and he had it now. Blaze walked behind the two brothers following before they stopped in front of Caesar's pod. Six was in the way, Holiday must have called him Blaze assumed. Rex was the first one to step forwards speaking"Six it's ok..This is my brother Caesar. I'm going to Go with him and see how this turns out.."

Six stared for a moment and in that moment Blaze could almost see the gears in that man's head turning before he quietly stepped aside. Blaze did not miss the look shot to him by Six. It told him Six was depending on him to keep watch over Rex. It was a subtle nod before Blaze ajusted his Katana quietly following the two onto the pod. He did not like this one bit. It was too familiar for him. It brought back a lot of old memories he'd almost forgotten. How likable both brothers were for him. How envious he was of them for being brothers. How nice they'd been to him he'd sit with his back to a wall his head lowered eyes closed in deep thought. Caesar knew that look after putting the Pod on Auto Pilot he walked over crouching down. "B are you going to be bitter?"

Blaze looked up fixing Caesar with purple eyes before speaking."If you were in my place Cae what would you do?"

"Well at least your using my Nickname and not my full name.."

Blaze shrugged before speaking bringing one arm up to rest on his knee his chin resting on it."After you left..And it happened, things became hard. I had to toughen up no one looked out for me on the streets. So Cae would you forgive yourself if you were in my place?"

Caesar looked thoughtful a moment before looking from his brother to Blaze then back to his brother."..Honestly B I would. I'd forgive me in a heart beat.. I didn't do it on purpose.."

"That doesn't make it any less painful Cae.." Blaze shook his head a moment before speaking."Not only did you abandon me you left him alone.. He lost his memory Cae he doesn't remember a thing, not me and not you nothing."

Rex stared hearing this then walked over"Wait..So you knew me back then? And you didn't say anything why?!"

Blaze looked up to Rex a thoughtful look coming before he spoke"Because Shorty I didn't know if I should or not. I didn't know all of your story I never met your mother or father. The only reason I knew you two was in a way you both saved me."

Rex threw his hands up before sitting down next to Blaze speaking."How much do you know?"

Blaze turned his head sizing the smaller Teen up before he spoke."I know so much, I know what caused the event. I know how you got Nanites in your body. I know why Van Kleiss is after both of us."

"Why?!" Rex sat up straight then his eyes wide as Blaze shook his head standing"...I can't, as much as I want to I can't. I made a promise to a friend."

Rex reached one hand towards Blaze's retreating back before Blaze spoke"I wonder if he thinks it's worth it now.."

For a split second Caesar got an ashamed look like he too knew what Blaze was talking about before turning his head."..Tell him something B..I trust your judgment."

Blaze smirked looking ahead of himself "You shouldn't Cae I might just tell him everything.."

With that he retreated to the far side of the pod leaning against the wall his body turned to the side. Caesar was quiet for a moment before Rex spoke"What is it you two know? What aren't you telling me?!"

Blaze was quiet for a while before he spoke"The day you got your Nanites was the most frightening I remember. You were so small and weak, the only thing that would save you was the Nanites.. Back then there was no word for it. There was no such thing as Evo. You were a miracle."

Blaze turned before walking towards Rex putting his hands on the raven haired teen's face."A beautiful miracle. Saved by something so small. I used to call you Shorty then too. That day everything Changed WE were there. I heard screams from the reactor area and wondered what was going on. I wasn't due for combat training or anything for a while." Blaze lowered his head swallowing before he spoke softer." The ones who injected me with Nanites wanted a warrior someone who would use the Nanites to fight their battles and do their dirty work. When I saw how they were using you I couldn't stand it. Caesar was able to escape we weren't. We got caught in the blast. I used every ounce of power I had to try and protect you from the blast I held you behind me.." Rex's eyes dropped to that spot where the scar was speaking."That was really how you got it wasn't it?"

Blaze nodded slowly "You went absolutely insane when you saw that..I'd never seen anyone so small become so ferocious in seconds. You where for once bigger then me. You kept me and Caesar from being killed. I don't know how you did it but you did it."

Rex stared quietly before speaking"Ok, but that doesn't explain the why..."

Blaze shook his head"It's not time yet Shorty.. Cae have you found anything about them?"

Caesar shook his head speaking."I haven't had time finding Rex was my first priority you were going to be the next one."

Blaze snorted before tipping his head back."Yea I know, but I found him first Cae.. Your lucky I did too.. That little stunt you pulled could have cost him big."

Rex looked from one to the other before speaking"HELLO! Person who has no clue of their past here!"

The pod suddenly touched down as Blaze's eyes narrowed"Cae where is the auto pilot programed to take us?"

After a bit of time Caesar spoke his eyes on the screen"Oh.. Abysus.." Blaze's eyes widened before he spoke."Cae you idiot! This place isn't safe for any of us! Most of all Rex!"

The pod rocked suddenly as Blaze drew his Katana holding it one hand he shifted drawing out two knives one going in his hand the other going in his boot."Cae when we get out of this I'm going to kill you.."

Caesar smiled slightly speaking"Hey least I'll have a chance to look at some of these organisms Blaze face palmed before speaking"Cae..I'd forgotten how you were..." Blaze shook his head before Caesar stepped out of the pod as the Evo came forwards.

Blaze could almost taste the animosity in the air as the three stood before he glared"We need to get back in the pod and get out of here before he shows up.."

"Van Kleiss you mean?" Rex looked around as if just saying the mans name would bring the man out of hiding. Blaze nodded before waving one hand"Lets go Cae their not going to stand nice for you.. They are not on our side and they will hurt you two."

After a few seconds of watching Caesar turned the three running for the pod. Blaze had to stop twice to try and drive the Evos back with flame and blade. Getting back on the pod Blaze Secured the door before speaking"Blaze to Providence.." His ear piece buzzed as the response came."This is Providence Report!" Blaze winced before speaking"I'm with Rex and Caesar we need a pick up I'm going to spike my biometrics to try and buy as much time as I can so Hurry up! Blaze out.."

"Understood we'll track your Location Blaze.."

Blaze turned before catching Rex in a hug who blinked"...I need to buy them time...Cae can you get this thing working?"

"It'll take time I'll have to reroute all remaining energy to the engines...Five maybe ten minutes..."

Blaze nodded before leaning"Listen to me Rex, I want you to stay here. Stay with your brother. Providence is coming but I need to buy them time..Have to keep you safe Shorty.."

"Why?! I'm not a little kid!" Rex scowled before Blaze spoke.

"...Cause your always little to me..I.." Blaze stared before shaking his head"No..Just listen to me."

With that Blaze opened the hatch of the pod climbing out. Taking one of his blades he closed his eyes before eruptly slamming it into the hatch manually making sure they couldn't get out then smirked."So..This is the best of Abysus..Bring it bitches.."

Blaze smirked before starting to show his potential the biometrics rose as Providence tracked for them. Locking on Doctor Holiday spoke"Blaze you need to slow down You'll burn yourself up!"

"Sorry Doc I have my orders from a good friend. Protect Rex at all costs.."

"Blaze! Pick up in five minutes stay strong Kid.." Six's voice broke through the conversation Holiday was Engaging. Hearing Six Blaze smirked then continued fighting the skin on his arms healing and burning his teeth gritting as he gave it his all. He'd protect Rex with everything he had. His fingers clenching as he felt the hit from behind his eyes widening before he spun grabbing the gold arm that had Buried it's fingers in his back"...Big mistake Pedocreep..." Blaze spun in a circle to disorientate his opponent then released the man to send him spinning through mid air. "Van Kleiss your late to the party you know!" A smirk came as Blaze wiped some blood from his lips his head lowering."..."

"Blaze..How are you come to bring me a present?"

"Drop dead and twenty feet under Kleiss.." Blazes eyes went red as he glared at the other man.

Van Kleiss smirked before it started to rain Blazes eyes narrowed as his flames protecting the pod started to die down. He had to hold this circle he had to protect what was precious to him. He gripped his hands then planted his feet with a stubborn tenacity his head tipping up"..Your not getting him..You didn't get him then and you won't get him now!"

Orange lines trailed down Blaze's body from his head to his toes as he grit his teeth. His last resort the final shot he had. His hands went up as he looked up. He had to do this he did it once but how? How had he did it?

"_You want to protect them..I will help you.." _

Blaze's eyes widened before suddenly his Biometrics bottomed out entirely his hair ruffling in the breeze. At the same time Van Kleiss charged forwards thinking he'd won at Blaze going still that's when it happened. The rain that dropped suddenly started to hit the ground and sizzle. It was happening he was doing it! He was literally setting fire to the rain. The drops of rain soon started to burn the Evos around them. Instead of Raining water it was raining drops of fire.

"Blaze you need to stop! Can you...Did you...Somethings.."

He couldn't hear, couldn't feel it was just the pleasant hum all around.

"_What is your next direction?" _

In the normal world Blaze spoke "...Pull back their on the run now...Stand down.."

"_Invalid direction.." _

"Stand by return to Stand by."

"_...Affirmative returning to stand by.."_

As Providence agents dropped the container around the Pod Blaze smirked before bringing up the middle finger turned towards Van Kleiss's retreating forces. "...Piss off...Pedo creeper..." Blaze's energy hit rock bottom and he fell over backwards Katana stuck in the ground next to him.

As the container holding Caesar's pod was brought up Agent Six dropped down via rope to secure Blaze who smirked"...And that's..Why they call me Blaze.." His head dropped backwards as Six grabbed Blaze's Katana slipping it in the boy's sheath on his back he gripped Blaze around the waist to bring them both up.

It was two days before Blaze suddenly sat upright panting one hand resting against his Forehead. Doctor Holiday was right there reaching out to try and comfort him before Blaze slapped her hands away."NO! Don't touch me!" Hearing the ruckus Caesar came running from the area he was in, in the labs. "B calm down your safe!" Ignoring the flailing Limbs Caesar pinned Blaze's arms at his sides pressing the pale teenager's face into his chest."Shhh B it was a bad dream.. It's ok.."

Slowly the flailing limbs stilled as Blaze's nose caught Caesar's scent. "..Cae?"

Gentle fingers rubbed a circle on Blaze's back as Caesar spoke."Shh your alright. Your at Providence B it's ok.."

Blaze choked before speaking" Shorty, is he ok?! Did they get him?!"

"Relax B he's fine..A little mad at you for taking all those things on by your self but all right.." Caesar continued gently rubbing the pale teenager's back before Blaze relaxed. Caesar looked up speaking" Doctor Holiday Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but what was that all about? What happened?" She looked more concerned then anything else before Caesar spoke" He has.. Touch issues after that happens. I've only seen him use that once. It's a last resort and it's painful for him." Caesar sighed pulling Blaze into his lap wrapping his arms around the Teenager. Blaze surprisingly enough allowed it resting his head against the older man's shoulder.

"Caesar this is not.. "

"This is what he needs Holiday. I know him better then you.." Caesar's voice booked no argument his eyes narrowed as if Daring the woman to make a move.

Blaze snorted before speaking."Cae..She's just..Job.."

Caesar continued Soothing Blaze until the orange haired teen went to sleep. Putting Blaze back in bed he spoke" He needs assurance and he won't seek it he'd fight to the end to stay independent. Even against his own fears and doubts." Caesar brushed one hand through Blaze's hair before withdrawing"..Both of them need to be that way.."

It was cryptic Holiday's eyes narrowing Caesar was hiding something. Something bothered her about this. Her fingers tapping on her desk as she looked up as Rex ran in."How is he? Is he ok?!"

She held her hands up speaking"What are you doing up and about?! I released you out of here young man if your not lucky I'll put you back in.."

Rex glared before speaking"I can't help it..He looked almost dead when.."

Rex trailed off remembering how Blaze looked. How cold and wet the other was. White teeth showed as Rex bit his bottom lip looking at the Orange haired teen shouting."Get up! You...You asshole!"

Before Holiday could stop him Rex had grabbed Blaze's shirt giving it a shake"Get up! Call me Shorty, get mad at me for making a racket!"

Rex choked up putting his head on the taller teen's shoulder his own shoulders moving slightly."...Wake up.."

One hand twitched before rising to drop weakly on the back of Rex's head fingers tangling into Raven hair."...I'm only gonna say it once..Either lay down and shut up or out.."

Rex blinked his eyes widening before Blaze's right hand came up wiping at the Raven haired teen's cheeks."..And quit crying Shorty...I'm still here."

Rex looked so happy to hear someone tell him to shut up his arms curling around Blaze as he laid down with the other.

"Rex you can't lay there!"

"Actually Holiday he can I gave him permission..." Orange eyes opened looking to Holiday who spoke."But Blaze you need to Rest.."

"I can do that with him laying here he ain't gonna wiggle around.."

The smile on Rex's face was priceless Holiday slowly relenting under that heart melting smile. When Caesar came in to check on Blaze and found his brother there he chuckled "They used to do that when they were little..Couldn't keep them apart if we tried."

Holiday stared before speaking"Caesar what do you mean? Was Blaze.."

Caesar turned looking at Holiday speaking "That boy is like family to me. He's the little brother I always wanted..We can't pick our Family and Blaze never picked his.. He did how ever pick his adopted Family."

"What are you talking about you know who Blaze is?"

Caesar closed his eyes folding his arms"Blaze is as I said like a brother to me. He was a little taller then Rex at the time. The two took a shine to one another.. Couldn't keep them apart. That's all you need to know doctor." With that the older Salazar waked off leaving a very confused Holiday behind.

Author's note: Another chapter done I hope it's not too bad. I have some idea of where to go with this just don't know if people will like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it Cartoon network and Man of Action do.


	6. Blazing Loyalty

Blaze lay for as long as he could before his thoughts turned Internal.

'OK lets recap, Caesar is back from a super charged engine issue, I'm stuck in a lab with a person I'm very attracted to laying in bed with me. Hands to yourself B.. And the best part? I'm hearing voices that's just nice..' Blaze was pulled out of his thoughts by a sleepy Rex shifting making Blaze let out a groan."Rex... Jesus Shorty your not that small...Come on now.."

Blaze sighed before attempting to shift his way from under Rex carefully ajusting so the smaller Teen was under him. A smirk would come as several variables went through his head of if they were not in the lab what might be happening. He got up from the bed staggering before walking forwards. As Blaze walked he mused on a few things. 'Hmm.. I'd like a change of clothes and a shower..Oh maybe something to eat too Hmm food..Hell yea food..'

Shuffling along Blaze made his way to the Shared room before swiping some of the clothing he'd been given. Coming out from the shower he was met by Rex and Caesar who did not look happy. Blaze blinked his towel over his head before raising his hands."I can explain..I wanted a shower and I wanted something to eat?"

"..You should be Resting B..." Caesar said surprising both boys before folding his arms, Blaze stared open mouthed before speaking "Cae I don't have a choice..."

Caesar raised one brow before speaking"Your like a little brother to me Blaze..I don't want to see you sick or injured.."

Blaze flushed looking slightly uncomfortable before shaking his head."I just wanted a shower and some food what's wrong with that?! I'll go back to resting afterwards Cae!"

Caesar raised one brow before smiling slightly"We figured you would..Which is why we were waiting here.. Let's go."

Blaze blinked as Rex got his left arm and before he could protest Caesar got his right arm the two starting to walk. Blaze could have dug his feet in and used his Nanite enhanced strength, but chose not to with the two brothers he didn't stand a chance of protest anyways.

Being walked to the cafeteria like this was enough to make Blaze go very red faced ducking his head to avoid the curious glances. Caesar sat the mostly subdued Blaze in a seat before Rex and he went into the kitchen area. Blaze eyed it wondering if he could make a great escape before he saw Rex poke his head out speaking."Oh and Blaze don't try and run Kay? We wouldn't want to have to embarrass you further by chasing you down..Sides you wanted food."

Blaze blinked before slumping in his chair. Drawing his legs up he'd put his hood up resting his head on the table. This wasn't good the two of them keeping an eye on him. Suddenly he prayed very hard for an alarm anything to at least get one off his back. Fate it seemed was going to be nice, Alarms going off as soldiers went running from the Cafeteria. Blaze raised one brow as Rex went running out as well after the raven haired Teen shot him a look. Blaze understood the look behind it Rex was saying stay there. Hmm did Blaze listen to that pretty teenager or obey his own rebellious thinking? Why of course to thine own self be true. However Blaze had forgotten there was another brother to contend with. Blaze was half way across the room before Caesar spoke"Where are you going in such a hurry Blaze?" Blaze stiffened turning his head before shrugging."Maybe to watch a porn in the company lounge...Go play with myself in the shower..." Caesar was attempting very hard not to show his amusement opting to speak instead."Your too young for that Blaze..And you already took a shower..."

"Recreational purposes are different?" Blaze stared forwards as Caesar put one hand on his shoulder.

"B I want you to stay here and eat.. Your going to get sick if you don't eat.."

Blaze's shoulders slumped before he sat back down. Safe in the knowledge that Blaze was for the moment listening to him at least, Caesar sat down a plate of food in front of Blaze who as if on an unspoken command started picking at it before slowly starting to eat. At least it wasn't the lab food which had very little spices to it. If he didn't know any better. Blaze would blink fork half way to his mouth before speaking."Cae did you..Cook this?"

"A while ago actually Rex helped..We wanted to make sure you'd eat something." Caesar gave a smile before sitting down across from Blaze at the table bringing one leg up to fold it over the other he spoke quietly in a calm voice."Blaze if I asked you something would you tell me the truth?"

Blaze blinked finishing off the last of his food feeling a bit stronger before speaking."..Well yes why would I hide something?"

Caesar nodded speaking"Blaze have you been seeing or hearing anything strange?" Blaze froze his eyes narrowing before he nodded slowly. "..Yes..."

"I thought so it seems you have something in you that even though it's not supposed to it's been helping you. Possibly because it's within you and not someone else.." Caesar held up a device before speaking."I'd like to Scan you to see if what I think is right. If I'm right we need to extract it quickly."

Blaze blinked before sitting still letting Caesar scan him.

The look on Caesar's face did not instill any confidence in Blaze and it made him worry. Caesar was silent a few moments studying the machine speaking quietly"We need to get you to an extractor.." Blaze blinked before Caesar reached down scooping him up making the younger squawk "Cae..Caesar?! What are you doing put me down?!"

Caesar shook his head holding the younger male closer before breaking into a run heading in an entirely different direction then what Blaze thought they were going. This could not bode well at all. After a few minutes of Caesar's frantic running Blaze spoke"Where are we going Cae.."

"My lab I need to get it out of you, before it decides to do something else to try and help.."

"What are you talking about?" Blaze blinked looking confused before his eyes glowed white.

"_It is alright, thank you for protecting me. I shall leave you with a final gift." _

Blaze stiffened before the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his life started to happen. His body convulsed as he felt Caesar's arms tighten around him. Yes this was not his day either. Just as Caesar reached the pod Blaze seized up completely starting to twitch. This was what Caesar was afraid of . It was using it's code to rewrite Blaze's Nanites programing.

There had been speculation that the Masters could do many things but above all they should listen to Rex.. Who was out on mission not here. Caesar did everything he could to make Blaze comfortable and wait. Caesar could only put Blaze under so hopefully the orange haired teenager would feel no pain.

As soon as his eyes closed Blaze felt himself being drawn into a strange place. Walking down the hall which surprisingly enough looked like providence. That was when he saw the strange lights his normal orange and a strange blue light which pulsed. Blaze turned curiously following the blue light. That's when he saw it a strange floating Nanite. Orange eyes widened as he heard the voice again.

"_We are only supposed to obey one, but you have protected us. As reward for your bravery you have been granted a gift." _

Blaze blinked not quite understanding spoke Cautiously" We? Us? There's only one of you here though?"

"_there is another close by which you protected without knowing it. We are grateful for this if one could call it that. We communicated and decided to give it."_

Blaze blinked before the floating object turned slowly a sense of calm coming.

"_It is done.. We will be extracted and you will not hear us nor see us. We wish you luck and unless you wish to lose him to someone else you might want to make a move.." _

Blaze stared dumbfounded before face palming" What?! Did you just...Did I just get love advice from a..." Everything blurred as Blaze could swear he heard something akin to chittering of some small creature before the room slowly swam into focus. He was sore a mask on his face pumping oxygen. When he reached up to try and take it off he felt a gentle hand catch his."No Blaze leave it please? Caesar he's awake!"

Blaze knew that voice it was Rex blue eyes blinked trying to focus before a second blur joined the first."B can you hear me?"

Blaze nodded slowly before he closed his eyes. He felt so tired what happened? He didn't think just communicating with something could do this. Then he remembered what it said about a gift. He choked trying to speak before Caesar spoke gently. "Easy B your throat is sore you won't be able to speak for a bit longer. Rex can you grab the water?" It was a few seconds before the room started to swim once more. He needed to tell them he'd brace himself mentally to try and stay awake before swallowing speaking in a hoarse voice. "Cae..Did it, did you get it out?"

Caesar nodded slowly before resting his hand on Blaze's forehead"Rest Blaze your no where near well enough for this."

Rex raised one brow before gently helping Blaze into a sitting position. Caesar reached out removing the mask long enough to allow Blaze water before putting the glass down to let Blaze rest.

As soon as Blaze was laying back down Rex held one pale hand in his own making Blaze raise one brow"..Not joining me again while your brother's running around...Playing nurse maid?"

Rex blinked before speaking"You didn't offer..."

"Must I always Offer? You could..always ask.." Blaze shifted a bit to make room before closing his eyes feeling Rex slide his jacket and boots off. When the smaller teen joined him the two heard the soft click of something. Neither one chose to be bothered by it instead they chose to lay close enjoying one another's company. Rex's hands laying against Blaze's chest curled in the light shirt Blaze was wearing as he spoke. "You scared me..I thought you where..Don't ever to that again."

If there was ever a moment Blaze did not want to be wearing that Mask it was then. He wanted nothing better then to kiss the top of those Raven locks and never think twice about it. The minute he tried to take it down though Rex was pushing it back into place. "No Blaze you need to leave it on ok?"

Blaze snorted before nodding slowly closing his eyes once more yes this was going to be boring..

Author's note.: I hope this has been enjoyable for people. I've been toying with the Idea of perhaps writing in Blaze's big brother for Caesar, BUT I'm not sure any thoughts on it? And no Blaze's brother is a little less hot headed then Blaze. Think Fire and Water or Fire and Ice.


	7. Gemini

Ten days on his back was not how Blaze wanted to spend any down time, and yet here he was on his back. The only thing that made it worth it was simply put Rex. The raven haired teen had constantly checked in on him. Brought him things made it easier on him to be off his feet. For some reason though something felt like it was coming. It was small things at first little twinges here and there of memories. He was just back on his feet walking along the hall way when from around a corner stepped a young man Caesar's age purple eyes staring at Blaze as the pale fingers tapped against one black clad arm."..Where have you been brother? We've missed you.."

Blaze froze in place his eyes widening before the other figure walked closer their arms folded. Blaze stared his orange eyes widening before he whispered."Aquarius.."

The young man known as Aquarius smiled slightly before one hand rose fingers brushing orange locks of hair"You didn't come home the others worried so I came to find you.. Imagine my surprise to find you here. What are you doing here little brother.."

Blaze stared before shaking his head slapping his brother's hand away."Back off Aquarius! I've got a job a new life.. I don't have to do that any more!"

"Idiot! You don't just walk away from us like we're trash!" One hand clenched in Blaze's shirt before the orange haired teen found himself Dangling four feet in the air to be slammed against the wall. "After all we did for you!" Purple eyes glared before Aquarius spoke once more."How could you abandon us?"

Blaze hung for a few moments before slipping out of his shirt dropping to foot sweep the older teen knocking him away."Easy he's a psycho and I didn't want to live wondering when it was going to be my turn to be food.."

"He's our father he wouldn't do that!" Aquarius argued hitting the ground on his backside. Blaze glared standing to his full height clenching one fist."You haven't seen what I have..You didn't see the horror on their faces..The terror that they felt as he sucked the nanites out of them! And he's not out father!"

"He's close enough! He took us in when no one else would!"

"No! He used us and abused us! Used us for his own twisted schemes until I ran away!" Blaze clenched his other fist his eyes bright red.

"Brother please understand he just wants what's best for this world.." Aquarius reached out only to have the temp rise as Blaze's Nanites reacted flames licking around the younger Evo."No! He wanted power..I refused to help him get it! He threw me in a damn Lake Aquarius! A god damn lake I could have died!"

"Easy brother look what your doing calm down..Stop it you know we can't harm one another.." Aquarius reached out the tips of his fingers making contact before Blaze pushed him away."No god damn you! Your not dragging me back into that! He's a nut case I refuse to work for him!"

His flames flickered dying out. Just the thought of working for that man made him sick. Made him afraid the hours suffered when he didn't do as he was told. The time spent in the cold room or the particularly harsh punishment for the young Flame Evo of being locked in a tank half full of water. Cold water.. Aquarius glared his hand coming up thin sparkling ribbons of water forming around himself."Fine if you won't listen to reason I guess I'll just have to beat it into you!" With that he threw his hands forwards sending the ribbons of water at Blaze who nimbly dodged around them remembering his spars with Six.

"Yea have fun with that..I'm not gonna take your ass on head on anymore I know better." Blaze smirked going side to side weaving around the Ribbons of water before ducking under one to slam his open palm into his brother's chest knocking the wind out of the water Evo, but not before the water Evo sliced a thin cut across his lower cheek. Red eyes narrowed before he spoke"I'm only gonna say it once..NO N. O. No! And as we both know no means no not ask me again in a few days..Now get lost.."

"No! Your coming back with me one way or another..You need to answer to him.." Aquarius glared before bringing his hand up if his ribbons wouldn't work he'd go for the whole packaged deal. Purple eyes glowed as he started to form a large ball of water in his hands."You always were the stupid stubborn one Blaze..You couldn't follow an order to save your own hide much less anyone else's.."

Blaze smirked before drawing out his blade"And you've got your head so far up his ass I don't know where one ends and the other begins.."

Aquarius let out a shriek of anger throwing the orb, but Blaze was not to be fooled. He'd rebound off the wall before hearing a yelp and saw Aquarius smirk before the elder closed his hands trapping what ever was in his orb. "And you couldn't think past your precious fighting style to save your own ass.."

Blaze turned seeing Rex in that orb pounding on the sides of it. "Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!"

Aquarius smirked before tipping his head"Oh I think he does so does father. Father's got an.. Interest in this boy..I want to know why.."

Blaze's eyes glowed bright red his hair ruffling as he spoke"Let him go right now.." It was a calm cold voice even Aquarius had not heard before. Purple eyes widened as the blue haired male spoke."Why? I don't listen to you just as you have never listened to me.. There's two sides to every story brother.."

The two could have kept fighting if it hadn't have been for Caesar coming along with his Electromagnet Throwing Aquarius unconscious Caesar quickly grabbed Rex trying to get the water out of his lungs.

Blaze walked over to his brother before glaring grabbing the other up by the front of his shirt"You ass hole...Every time I get something good you or your precious father have to ride on in to ruin it! Who died and made you a god huh?! Why don't I ever get something good in my life!" One fist drew back before smacking into Aquarius's face with a sickening crack."I'll kill you...I'll fucking kill you.." Orange eyes glowed as Blaze drew back his fist slamming it into the water Evo's face four times before his fist was Caught.

"B..Quit you can't pick your family..But you can pick your adopted one.." Caesar had a firm hold on Blaze's wrist making the orange haired teenager turn his eyes large. The glow slowly left them as Aquarius's shirt slipped from nerveless hands to drop the blue haired male to the ground. Rex was sitting coughing before Blaze turned kneeling down next to him one hand resting on the raven haired teen's shoulder."Are you alright..." Rex nodded before pointing"Yea but I don't think he is." Blaze glared before speaking"He's an asshole..." A small sigh would come before Blaze's head lowered"He's also my brother...Biologically speaking..."

Rex blinked before whipping his head to look at Blaze"Eh?! He is?!...I take it you two don't get along.."

"...He's obsessed with pleasing His father.." Blaze refused to look at Rex before the Raven haired teen gripped his chin pulling Blaze to look at him. "..So you said his father...Not our father.."

Blaze closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around the wet Generator's shoulders. Steam started to rise from Rex's clothes before they dried growing warm once more. Blaze drew back speaking quietly."After the event happened he found us..Me and my brother, you were gone I didn't even know where to start.. He took us in and at first even I was happy to work for him. Then I messed up I cost us important things.. Imagine my surprise when I found out that what we were stealing for him was other Evo's. I left and he wanted his little fire user back.. He hunted me down when he caught me he almost killed me."

"...How? I mean your so tough..." Rex blinked staring at Blaze who shifted leaning against the Raven haired teen speaking once more. "His favorite punishment for me was the tank.. He'd lock me in it with ice water up to my waist..It'd weaken me and leave me sick for hours maybe even days afterwards.."

Caesar was silent hearing this his eyes narrowed before picking up the blue haired male speaking"I'm taking him to a containment field.. I'm holding him for a while to let him heal. Then He and I are going to have a little chat.." Caesar stayed long enough to make sure the two were ok before he headed off to his lab carrying Aquarius..

Rex and Blaze went to their respective spots Blaze to go and work out, and Rex to think about what the older teen had told him.

Neither of them had a very good feeling about this much less got sleep. Blaze jumped so much as hearing a single drop of water drip from places. Having the blue haired teen so close in his vicinity made him paranoid of an attack. The facets all had to be off to a point it was obsessive for Blaze. He even walked in on Rex in the bath once leaving both of them red faced and awkward afterwards. Caesar was amused by thing keeping Blaze updated on his brother's condition.

It was not a good day for him Fate was assuredly on the rag in his mind. By the end of the week Blaze was a wreck jittery unable to sleep. Finally one night Caesar went in the room with Blaze and Rex who amusedly enough was finally sleeping normally. Caesar sat in one of the chairs before raising one hand waving it"B come here.." Blaze eyed the older of the two Salazar siblings before slowly going over. When Caesar suddenly reached out tugging the smaller form against his Blaze stiffened before those warm arms wrapped around him. "..I used to do this for my brother when he had a nightmare.." Blaze blinked before turning his head finally relaxing shifting a bit to get comfortable "Is this what older brothers do..When younger brothers are scared..Cause I am Cae I'm terrified.."

"Shh B, It's alright I know your a little bit big for this but I don't mind it..I can't very well do it with Rex.." Caesar snorted before shaking his head. "He's grown up so fast.." Blaze raised one brow before folding his arms around Caesar's chest resting his head on the other's shoulder."...It's warm..."

Caesar would blink a moment before looking down"What is?"

"...Your body is warm..It's..Pleasant.." Blaze said nothing more his eyes closing as he relaxed further. And that was when both of them heard the soft click come from Rex's head. Two heads shifting to look hearing the snicker of laughter coming from the generator's bed. "Blackmail?"

Caesar raised one brow before rolling his eyes"Only Rex would do that..."

The Generator sat up walking over "What is this Family bonding or something? How come I wasn't invited?"

Blaze smirked before letting out a soft chuckle releasing Caesar to slide away"...I'm not the one holding back.." Before either brother could protest it Blaze was out the door walking away quietly.

That was when Caesar realized just how scared this boy was. Why he was so strong, it was also how he knew Blaze would be fine as long as kept away from his brother and his brother's father..

Author's note. Ok this one's kinda smallish sorry, But I have Aquarius written in..Joy of joys. Pairings are up for discussion now send me a pm with your idea for a pairing and I'll get back to you on it. Thank you all who have read it only cow I was actually surprised but happy. Any questions or comments you can either leave a review or you can always drop me a PM too.


	8. Blazing Passion

What was holding him at providence other then his word to work with them? What was a word like that? It was in the end ultimately his choice to stay or go. Fingers flexed as he continued with his working out. It'd had been a few months since he'd been so weak and he was working on figuring out what he could do. Flame working was coming easier for him. He no longer heard the voice of the Nanite though. That he did miss a little.

He'd bend backwards letting his momentum carry him head over heels using his hands as stabilizing landing on his feet. He was working on flexibility at the moment. Being on ones back for a month did so well for that though. His eyes sank closed as he thought on it. Six, Bobo, Rex, even Doctor Holiday were all friends. Blaze was many things, but one thing he was not was a deserter. Blaze worked hard to keep good standings with people he respected and was friends with.

What was he though to Rex? A brother? A friend? Blaze ended up bent backwards for his next line of thought with his hands and feet on the ground his back curved in a bridge form. He liked Rex he'd always liked Rex but with Rex looking everywhere but him he wondered how this was going to work. Don't let him slip away? What the hell was it saying? Hearing the door open he'd shift using his hands to stabilize once more he'd get back to his feet raising one brow. "Six? What are you doing here?"

The green clad man walked forwards putting one hand on Blaze's shoulder speaking calmly."I wondered if you'd like a spar...I know it's not our usual time but something told me you'd like the chance to..Express yourself.."

"...I wouldn't say no to it.. I do need to let my mind wander a bit..." Six nodded before the two started to spar expertly wielding practice blades instead of normal. They where not out for blood it seemed both of them had something on their minds. Soon there was a gathering of people watching from the observation area including the two brothers. For once during a fight two seasoned warriors with Iron clad wills lost control pushing one another further then they should have. The practice blades being thrown aside at the same time by both before they launched into a rush of acrobatic and pummeling blows on one another. Sun glasses sent flying gloves off it was dissolving into a brawl between the two. Blaze was sent spinning backwards using the momentum to push himself off the wall launching himself back to Six who was waiting to meet him half way with a spinning kick in midair. This was starting to get dangerous now. Blood spattered from both before the two smiled they'd broken through what was bothering them expressing themselves in the best way they knew how. With their forces of will. Six dropped a hand on Blaze's hair ruffling the orange locks speaking"If you had used that in the field I know a few Evo's that would not be getting up again."

Blaze chuckled before speaking tipping his head."Remind me not to get on your bad side Agent Six.."

"Understood, Blaze don't get on my bad side..." Six smirked before Blaze let out a laugh of amusement. To the two of them that was perfectly natural. It was a joke made between friends. Fingers flexing before Blaze spoke"I think you broke one though wanna reset it?"

Six nodded before taking the offered appendage then quickly put it in place once more so Blaze's Nanites could heal it fully. Blaze gave it a few moments before flexing his finger gently moving it. A nod coming as he spoke"Thanks I needed that...I know what to do now.."

Six nodded before speaking"I do too.." With that the two separated walking in different directions. The only thing that told of their spar gone into Fight was the discarded practice blades and the blood spatters on the floor from Blaze's arm and mouth.

The two brothers looked on before Caesar spoke"What could have been troubling him that badly?"

Rex shook his head shrugging"If he wants He'll tell us?"

Blaze wandered around when the alarm sounded one brow raising as he grit his teeth then dashed forwards. He would no longer cower before anyone. It was his past and it belonged there. Collecting his gear he suited up walking for the jet meeting Six half way there he tipped his head."Agent Six? How are you feeling.. I didn't hurt you did I.."

Six smirked before shaking his head"No, but I could ask you the same thing actually.."

"Heh your good but I'm a natural I guess you could say.. I'm fine no lasting harm." Blaze tapped one foot showing he was fine as they continued walking.

"I noticed you've been watching him.. any particular reason?" Agent Six turned his head to regard the orange haired teenager who'd quickly became one of Six's favorite sparing partners. Blaze raised one brow returning the others gaze with his own."Him? Who?"

Agent Six smirked before turning to look forwards once more fixing his eyes on Rex who was standing there waiting for them. Blaze got a crooked smile on his face before growing serious once more"What... Him?! No reason!" Blaze folded his arms leaning against the inside of the jet listening to Rex try to talk to Six who was smirking even more before he saw Six Gesture at him. Rex walked over his arms folded before leaning up to speak."Blaze how come you've been watching me so much?!"

Blaze blinked his hair and eyes cycling through several colors randomly before Six's ear piece went off. The Agent smirked more before turning his back on the two teens to quietly speak in it before it went silent. Blaze stared at Rex his hair and eyes finally landing on pink as his cheeks went red. Blaze sputtered before shaking his head."Really? You need to ask?"

"Well yea that's what someone does when they don't want to assume.." Rex stared before starting to smile"Your embarrassed..."

Blaze stared before speaking"I am not! I'm fine!"

"You are not your hair and eyes are Pink!"

"They you...ARGH! they are not!" Blaze huffed going to stalk off before Rex grabbed his arm."Hey..I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No..It's my fault..I get defensive...Not the best boyfriend material.." Blaze smiled crookedly before turning to face Six. Six stood impassively watching the two as Blaze leaned back against the Jet his hair and eyes returning to their normal orange color he looked away smirking. This could be interesting in a way. Fingers tapped on one arm as Blaze waited trying to ignore Rex's questions using his headphones as an excuse to not hear the other before one hand reached up grabbing then tugging them down."Hey I'm talking to you! Stop ignoring me!" Rex glared holding Blaze's headphones who raised one brow speaking."What Rex.."

Rex paused hearing not that nickname but rather his name. Was Blaze mad at him? Rex eyed the other for a moment noting the patient look before speaking."You were ignoring me.."

Blaze raised one brow smirking"Not at all what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well you had your head phones on and you weren't listening to" Rex trailed off as Blaze rolled his eyes that patient look becoming a fond smile. His arms settling around Rex's neck as Blaze spoke."Ahh huh... Talk is cheap and I don't wanna hear it..."

Rex stared into those orange eyes getting lost in the swirling depts his cheeks going red before Blaze caught the edge of his shirt with one hand"Closer..."

Rex moved closer taking a breath before it was all but stolen from his lungs. Both boys Biometrics going up. This time it was Blaze's ear piece that went off making the flame user draw back rolling his eyes." Yes Cae.. No Cae Rex is fine..." Rex blinked then let out a soft snicker before leaning up."I'm fine Caesar...Chill.." Blaze smirked before speaking"Yea I know they went up...It's called reaching out and molesting someone..."

This earned a swat from Rex a smirk from Six and several snorts from those around them.

"Fine but take it Easy.. And if you hurt him." "Yea I know you'll use me for your next lab test..."

"You know me too well..."

The line went dead after that as the two snorted looking to one another."Let me guess he went to threaten you?"

Blaze nodded before shrugging"he doesn't know me that well still. He'll learn.."

With that the two turned to Six who was smirking even more before starting the briefing which was of course the most boring part of missions.

It was an ounce of patience that he had left when it came to being thrown through things. This sunk it being tossed through a building bright red hair and eyes shined in the sun as he dashed forwards leaping up to drop down on the strange bug Evo. Either he misjudged the angle or he hadn't been holding back very well because when he hit it the Evo shuddered before just simply going down with a splat sound. Green goo clung to his boots and hair steaming from the latter as he got on the jet his teeth clenched. His eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall of the Jet leaving green goo hanging where his head had rested. Rex walked over reaching out to pluck out a string of Goo making the currently red haired Evo teen wrinkle his nose in disgust."Yuck..."

Rex snickered softly before watching with Fascination as the red locks shifted color to orange then yellow."What's so funny Shorty..."

"Oh you know it's always fun picking goo out of someone else's hair..."

"Ahh huh why the sudden interest in my hair?"

Rex shrugged before speaking"...For a second you weren't being Agro teen...You where just..A person.."

Blaze was quiet letting his amusement show before he spoke."All you had to do was ask Shorty.." When the Jet landed Blaze went heading for the showers to get cleaned up.

Heading to bed that night he laid down his eyes closing before sighing slightly his mouth curved in a smile. Things where a little better he mused. Blaze would stretch heading to Caesar's lab for his check in with the other. Caesar was waiting for him of course. Blaze blinked before settling on the table looking up."...What..."

"My little brother huh? Some how I'm not surprised.." Caesar was holding the standard clip board taking notes as Blaze raised one brow."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know, when we were all together at Abysus we couldn't keep the two of you apart.. The two of you even would sneak into one another's rooms." Caesar smiled slightly as if remembering a fond memory before he turned his computer around to show a picture of Blaze and Rex as children.

Blaze froze eyes widening before he went red his hair and eyes going Pink."Cae..Caesar!"

Caesar laughed settling in his chair turning his computer around." I think we all knew where your tastes were even back then. I think that's part of the reason why well.. I'm not surprised that you like him."

Blaze was silent his hair growing a darker pink before he sighed closing his eyes."Fine alright I like him I want to throw him down and molest the hell out of him repeatedly and sometimes in the shower.."

"Who do you want to molest in the shower? Are they hot?"

One pink and one raven head turned regarding the door where Rex was standing arms behind his head. Blaze swallowed putting his head back down on the table "No one! No one at all!"

Rex raised one brow before shrugging softly."Ahh huh..."

Blaze stared before shaking his head"Nothing..Er...No one..."

"Ahh huh that's not what my little friend is telling me.." Rex smirked bringing one hand up tapping his temple. Blaze glared before speaking"Yes and if it knows what's good for it, It'll can it!" Caesar blinked raising one brow before speaking"It? Little friend? Are you talking about.."

"Yes Cae we're talking about that.." Blaze sighed sitting up before reaching out to grip Rex's shirt giving a light tug. Rex smirked a little more before quietly stepping forwards. Blaze curled his arms around Rex's waist resting his head against the raven haired teen's chest.

"...Do you miss it?"

"Do I what kind of question is that?"

"Do you miss it.."

The..Nanite?" Blaze blinked looking up before Rex caught his face in his palms speaking"..Do you miss it..." Blaze smiled then shook his head"No I don't.." Rex smiled mysteriously before calmly leaning to kiss the older teen. A soft hum came from Blaze before he blinked"What was that for?!"

"...Just cause I felt like it.." Rex reached out ruffling Blaze's hair before slowly walking away.

Blaze sat blinking before a slow lazy smile came Caesar speaking"I noticed that your hair is getting pretty long..I could give you a hair cut..." Blaze raised one brow speaking"Caesar I wouldn't trust you near my hair after seeing the way you cut your bread.." Blaze stood starting to walk out of the lab"I'd rather trust a Pro.."

He padded along quietly crouching down to listen to something"Once we have the information needed you'll get your money, until then you'll get nothing. We need to learn where the last two nanites are.."

"Fine I'll figure it out I'm sure they must know where..That's why they haven't been hunting for them." Blaze's eyes widened it was Six's voice but he'd never heard the Agent speak like that before. Something felt different off like it was Six but not Six. His eyes narrowed as he ducked in a door waiting for the other to pass by. Watching the agent walk off he raised one brow glaring slightly. Something was off or someone Orange lines appeared on Blaze's skin as his eyes suddenly glowed orange.

"_Hello fire user..Designation Blaze..I have been commanded by the Generator to assist you.."_

"You?! When did he...Oh that sneaky little... In the kiss..Damn it..."

_It was a sneaky move..He is smarter then he looks though.. But tell me what can I do?"_

"...Er...Stand by for now.."

"_Of course, This is the safest way.."_

Blaze was silent his eyes closing as he leaned against the door. Something was wrong he had to be alert. Fingers flexing as he opened the door quietly walking forwards his eyes half closed. It was back in him, but why? Why would he. Then it hit him Rex trusted him to guard it like he'd been doing. That's when it all went down hill first Rex vanishing from Providence due to Breach then The black knight taking over In the jumbled confusion Blaze was separated from Holiday and Six, but this time Caesar grabbed him pulling him along."He's with me.." Blaze was left unharmed by the new black pawns as he followed Caesar. "What are we doing?!"

"...We're going with them of course. We can't fight this many at once. It's best we just go along with it and wait." Caesar looked down speaking quietly. Blaze nodded slowly before walking behind Caesar who jerked him in front"No you stay in front of me..If they try anything I'll see them and stop them. Trust me."

Blaze wanted to trust Caesar he really did. His eyes sinking half closed as he nodded slowly. Caesar kept an eye on the Black Pawns making sure they didn't harm Blaze. When the Black Knight saw Blaze she spoke up"What is he doing here?! Get rid of him."

Weaponless Blaze gripped Caesar's arm who spoke confidently"No..He's with me and if you want me to do as you tell me he comes with me.."

The Black Knight glared before Blaze spoke."...I remember you..You were there at the event.. You were part of the fraction who created me."

The Black Knight's eyes widened before she smiled"Well then lets see if I can't Change your mind about joining us shall we?"

She walked forwards speaking calmly"Blaze listen to me carefully won't you? I wouldn't want to leave you a vegetable.."

Caesar's hands slipped down over Blaze's ears who blinked "No... He needs to be left unharmed. He's not a weapon any more if you try anything with him I won't work for you period!"

The Black Knight glared before speaking"...Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't try later when your not around Caesar..You can't watch him all the time you know. I'm not the only one here from his creating team you know."

The Black Knight turned striding away, if there was one thing she regretted it was letting Blaze slip through her fingers that day. She would fix this mistake and reclaim the flame knight for the consortium. It was only a matter of time but no matter how hard she tried Caesar made sure to be there. Finally Caesar slipped up the Black Knight entered the labs with him gone on a mission to recover Van Kleiss. A smile coming before she spoke"Congratulations Gentlemen your about to see the birth of the Flame Knight in person." Blaze turned why did that sound familiar? where had he heard it? The Black Knight walked over gripping Blaze's face turning him to face her."..Initiate Flame Knight sequence 0001358.." Blaze's eyes widened he couldn't think it went black for him for a moment.

"_..Designation over ride. Deleting Flame Knight Protocols Initiating guardian mode..Guardian mode activated..assuming command."_ Orange lines appeared as Blaze went limp. The Black Knight believed she'd won her mouth curving in a smile before Blaze stuck. His open palm rested against her stomach before he suddenly brought his head up speaking."_Initiating attack Sequence take down.." _

With that Blaze attacked his palm smashing into her stomach knocking her back before he kicked her away landing with his back to her. He'd drop to his feet spinning his left foot extended to knock her over, before catching her in midair to knock her away from himself in a hurry. Flowing with his momentum Blaze dashed forwards moving in a blur his eyes narrowed still glowing orange before forcefully ejecting her from the labs. As soon as the Black Knight was gone Blaze's head went down once more the lines and the glow that had been around his body fading.

"_Returning control to Designation Blaze guardian protocols on stand by.." _

Blaze dropped to the ground as the scientist known as Peter Meechum stepped forwards locking the Lab door he opened communications. "Caesar come in you are not going to believe this.."

There was static before Caesar's voice came."What happened?! Is Blaze ok?!"

Peter spoke quietly not wanting to risk his own life at Blaze's hands unsure what just happened."The kid you brought with you went nuts on the Black Knight. I've never seen any Evo and I mean ANY move like this kid did."

Caesar narrowed his eyes though Peter couldn't see it before speaking."What did she do or say?"

Peter related what had happened having been there along with the other Scientist Gabriel Rylander who also chimed in a few things as well. Caesar was quiet a few seconds before speaking."I see no he's fine to be moved put him on the table cover him up and let him rest. I can't believe I didn't think to take him with.. I just didn't think she'd invade the labs while a mission.."

Peter spoke up suddenly "Caesar you owe me one for this..Having to Babysit that kid while your out doing the fun things.."

Caesar chuckled speaking loudly"I know I know I gotta run though." With that the communications were cut off. Carefully Peter moved picking up Blaze setting him on one of the tables covering him up letting him rest.

By the time Blaze woke up Caesar was back and looking relieved to see him awake."Blaze can you hear me? How do you feel?"

Blaze stared quietly for a moment before raising one hand to his own head letting out a groan."Ohh... Cae? What happened? When did you get back?"

Caesar sighed looking even more relieved before standing up "Amazing..It did what Rex told it to and assisted him... Meechum your sure that the lines were orange on him?"

Meechum nodded holding a cup of something that steamed"Yes, yes how many times must I tell you Caesar. What is this about anyways?"

Caesar was quiet a moment watching Blaze who was laying with his eyes closed."..He has one of them inside him. A Meta Nanite."

"Are you nuts Caesar! We need to extract it, it could kill him!" Meechum was already starting to move looking annoyed his eyes wide before Caesar held one hand up"No, it's fine Rex put it there he must have a reason for trusting it to Blaze."

"Your going to leave the future of our world in the hands of two teenagers?! What are you thinking?!"

Rylander spoke up his arms folded"Ahh yes, the only one they will honestly listen to though in their pure form is Rex isn't it? Anyone else and it's only a quarter of power isn't it? So how is this one different?"

Caesar leaned before sitting on the table Blaze was resting on speaking."He told it to assist Blaze, Rex knows that Blaze would die before allowing anyone to take it from him. Both of them are fiercely independent and will hold onto that until their last breath. He might not remember it, but perhaps it's subconscious that he trust Blaze.."

Blaze lay listening to all this before sitting up on his hands and knees. Meechum and Rylander watched warily as Caesar put one hand on Blaze's shoulder"Blaze? Do you remember what happened?"

"...She called me the Flame Knight...Everything went black after that. What did she do to me?! Why did I black Out!?"

"Easy B it's alright..Rex gave you something, do you remember when I told you you had something in you? That I needed to get it out?"

Blaze nodded speaking"Yea..I remember our little friend is back with me.."

Caesar nodded slowly "That's right Blaze I think Rex wants you to take care of it for him, can you do that?"

Blaze was silent his eyes narrowing before he spoke" I'll take care of it alright, no one except Rex is going to get it from me."

Caesar was silent a moment before he smiled nodding"Good.. Only give it to Rex no matter what."

Blaze nodded slowly before getting off the table looking quietly around the lab as the three scientists worked on their duties. Blaze stayed out of the way letting them work occasionally running here and there to get things for them from time to time. Caesar made sure to keep Blaze busy so the teenager couldn't get into trouble. Unfortunately even the best intentions go south. Blaze with his arms full ran into none other then Van Kleiss who smiled looking down at him."Excuse me do you have the time..Flame Knight?" Blaze not paying attention around the take out bags he was holding spoke."Yea it's seven O clock why?"

Van Kleiss smiled even brighter"If it isn't my little Blaze...You've been naughty you know that.."

The things Blaze was holding in his arms dropped as he stared at Van Kleiss his eyes wide"You..No stay away from me!"

"Is that any way to talk to your father?! Perhaps you need a lesson in manners boy.." Van Kleiss brought his golden hand up his lips curving in a smirk as the needles extended"I'm sure your Nanites would be very nourishing indeed..."

Blaze's eyes widened as the needles dug into his chest.

Imagines, thoughts, feelings all went through his mind at rapid speed before he gasped..

He relived the time all the way from joining Providence till that moment he could feel his limbs going stiff his Nanites being drained before the orange lines appeared once more. At the point where the needles dug into his chest it grew hot. Blaze's eyes narrowed as he glared at Van Kleiss"..Your my past..You aren't my father I don't have to listen to you..And I refuse to be your damn lunch!"

Blaze crossed his arms before sending Van Kleiss tumbling head over heels into the labs. Blaze bent picking up the food which thankfully was safe before walking in.

Caesar was the first to meet him speaking quickly "Blaze they have Rex in the lab is there anything you can do?! They think that he has a Meta-Nanite in him, Their going to try to extract it from him. We can't interfere.."

Blaze raised one brow speaking"What can I do? "

"You need to stay low don't let them know you have something like that in you. I'll try to think of something.."

"Why don't you just tell him he's the only one they'll listen to? Knowledge is power Caesar and he's going to need all the power he can get for this.."

" I don't think it's wise yet.."

"Caesar! If you wait what happens if they get their hands on him and he doesn't know!"

"Blaze I can't tell him yet.. Besides look around you, what is lurking in this lab at this very moment.." Blaze was quiet his eyes narrowed landing on Van Kleiss "Him..You want me to keep quiet then so we're the only ones who know?"

"Yes thats what I want for right now.. I don't trust Black Knight or Kleiss.. Neither of them have anyones interests other then their own at heart.."

"Understood I won't say a word about it to anyone then." Blaze stepped away from the scientists standing quietly near the back off to the side silently.

He missed Rex and seeing the other being brought in was good for him. Even if Rex was out of it Blaze was right there watching. When Van Kleiss tried to get close Blaze glared at him one knife sliding free in a suggestive move. Van Kleiss eyed the knife before speaking"Oh shiny what are you doing to do? Is it time for my haircut?!" Blaze stared before shaking his head carefully moving the man back. It seemed that Kleiss had his moments where he was sane then not so much.. Something about them just bothered him though. It was like it was an act he'd keep an eye on Van Kleiss for right now..

Author's note: Whew almost done this one is a long one. I meant to post this one yesterday but it just kept growing on me.

Disclaimer. No I don't own it if I did it would have been a lot more er interesting...


	9. Blazing Courage

The Consortium was getting annoyed. Black Knight was unable to find the elemental Meta-Nanite. This did not bode well for the woman and she would have taken it out on Caesar and the other scientists except Blaze was there with them. Not to mention Blaze's older brother Aquarius now unbrainwashed from Van Kleiss's little rule. The two boys now only listened to Caesar who regarded one of them as a brother the other no one was sure of. When Aquarius was brought into the lab Blaze stiffened before settling back down returning to his work quietly with Meechum. Blaze it seemed when given direction could be incredibly useful to super heating and lifting things. This was something that Meechum especially kept Blaze busy with. Being kept busy Blaze was constantly seen by the Black Pawns so they learned to ignore the orange haired teen one though still kept an eye on him. Blaze was on his way back from a supply run for Meechum when the pawn stopped him."...Security clearance?"

Blaze stared at the thing like it was dumb his arms full of spare parts and other things needed. "Excuse me?"

The Black Pawn leveled his weapon at Blaze before one pale hand rested a cold chill in the air."...Unless you are willing to explain why my little brother was detained when clearly he has parts for the Scientists I suggest you step aside..." Purple eyes narrowed as Aquarius watched the pawn step aside slowly giving a cold smile"Thank you...Get going little brother.." Blaze nodded shifting the items in his arms before his brother opened the door looking annoyed."Meechum is annoyed you took too long and sent me to find out what was taking you.." Blaze rolled his eyes speaking "The black jack ass kept me like they always do.."

Aquarius spoke quietly"Then talk to the Black Knight..."

"Oh yes like she's just going to give me that..I doubt it.." Blaze folded his arms before scowling after setting down the things. Meechum did not look amused speaking quietly but with a clip to his tone."Blaze what took you, last time it only took you thirty minutes to do that run this time it took you fifty.."

Blaze sighed blowing his bangs back before speaking."The Black Jack asses did that's what.. They wouldn't let me go through.."

Meechum paused before speaking"Aquarius bring up the communication screen please.." A few button presses and the screen was up with a link directly to Black Knight's office.

"I can only surmise Meechum this is important to be bothering me right now.." The Black Knight appeared to look annoyed her hands folding as she gave a small smile.

"I'm only going to say this once.. Blaze is not to be stopped when he has parts in hand. This is the second time this has happened. That boy is running parts for us as we need them. Some of those parts happen to be unstable Nanites and due to his balance and his expert speed he's been carrying them for us..We almost lost another one because your Pawns stopped him again asking for Security clearance.." Meechum finished looking very annoyed at this part before the Black Knight spoke."I see..I'll have a little talk with them, anything else?"

Meechum shook his head before the screen went black Blaze raised one brow making a retort" Nice lady I bet she's a load of laughs at a funeral..." Meechum snorted at his unofficial lab assistance's humor before speaking" Blaze! honestly.. I'm thinking it would be more along the lines of a school assembly.."

The two snorted before Blaze turned to face the viewing window where Rex hung in restraints. After waiting for Van Kleiss to leave before turning to look at Meechum."Is he gone fully?" Meechum nodded before speaking"thankfully yes, so how are you going to save the boy?" Blaze grinned slightly eyes half closed"I'm thinking it's time that fire and water worked together now that my brother is back to his senses.."

Aquarius raised one brow before sighing"Fine but I'm not charging in like a moron with you.. I'll hang back and use my brain...You can do the heavy work.."

"Isn't that how we always do it?"

"Remind me how we're related?"

"Because when it comes down to it we're Loyal to a fault and we're both elementally gifted, or in your case challenged at times.." Aquarius smirked before turning"I'm going to go and talk to Caesar for a moment before we start.. I'd suggest you take this time to pray little brother.."

with that the blue haired young man left quietly. Blaze eyed his brother's back speaking"You know if you like him maybe you should just say something..You know..In case we don't make it back.."

Aquarius coughed before speaking"Blaze! Stay out of my personal affairs little brother!"

With that he strode off looking annoyed. Blaze smirked before speaking"Oh Cae don't let him slip through your fingers..."

Blaze shook his head before returning to stare out the Viewing window watching Rex hang in his restraints. He wanted so very badly to go to him, but he knew better. A joint attack would work. He alone couldn't take out all the Pawns himself. He'd turned to the one person who knew his combat style enough to work with it. His brother was the only one who knew it inside and out. That and the fact his brother was capable of many things aquatically that Blaze himself could not do. By the time his brother was done talking to Caesar though god only knows how he would be. Orange eyes slid closed as he rested his cheek against the window his hand rising to rest against it. Within ten minutes Blaze was suited up and readying his blades. He'd found a pair of Weapons like Agent Six's and grabbed them as well. They could be useful with their magnetic properties.

When his brother came back he could see the other was in a much better mood. Raising one brow Blaze spoke" So...Did you get to play tonsil hockey with Caesar?"

"Blaze! We did no such thing!" Aquarius folded his arms looking impatient before sighing walking over to stand next to his brother speaking"All of that for one boy..He must really be something if your doing all this.


	10. Blazing Trust

It was like a dance Blaze exchanging his Katana for a pair of daggers moving like a deadly streak between the Pawns. Ribbons of water flowing around as he danced around letting them surprise the Pawns before he'd take the distraction to slice them. His motivation? Rex, it was always Rex in a way. Had to get him out of there. Fingers clenching as he slashed pivoting to kick the damaged Pawn away. Spinning his daggers he struck another in it's face plate making it reel before slashing the head off. These weren't people he didn't need to hold back. Back stepping he leapt up flipping to avoid a gun blast to land next to his brother who smirked."So is he worth it brother?"

"...You tell me if it was him wouldn't you do it?"

"Now you know why I'm fighting with you.."

For a moment it was like old times a fierce smile coming as Blaze laughed dancing around his foes playing with them in a way. Sliding his daggers in their sheathes he smirked"Let's make this interesting brother..."

Orange eyes gleamed before he launched his attack flames leaping like wild fire around his fists and feet as he attacked head on. Aquarius had to face palm wondering where his brother's mind had went before he heard the laughter knowing where it went in that moment. It was the old days for Blaze fighting like there was no one else.

True abandonment the ferocious nature of the fire released in it's purest form. This was what Aquarius had been waiting for in a way, for his brother to sink into this mood. It meant that he would not attack Aquarius but rather would work with him. Leaping down the two started to blend their elemental attacks in a truly decimating force. It was quick, quiet, and devastating Blaze rushing over to release Rex from the restraints caught half way by Aquarius who smacked him away ducking down"Stay down! Look their starting the cycle."

Seeing the consortium members come in Blaze scowled his fingers clenching on his brother's shoulder who turned to look at him momentarily before looking back to the containers. "I can't believe their going to try this.. Of all the stupid things... "

Aquarius could only nod after his brothers brash but entirely right statements. The two brothers watched as the change happened as Blaze growled"That Bitch Black Knight..."

When Aquarius looked to see what had his brother so hot under the collar he chuckled for a moment before crouching down. "Brother hush and listen, I'm going to flood the room with fog to distract and keep them busy. I'll try to buy you a few moments of time. Get him out of here.. Trust me."

Blaze nodded before crouching down himself waiting for his brother's move. Aquarius's eyes went glowing blue as he focused on his power dispersing the fog making the newly Evo'ed Consortium members confused for a moment. "What's this?! What's going on Missy?!"

"It seems we have late guests.."

Blaze couldn't help but do it as he ran past Black Knight. Unleashing his dagger he sunk it in the container in front of her feet before smirking leaping the container to land on the platform. "What's this Missy we were supposed to be gods! This isn't what you promised us!"

"A minor set back!"

"Can't see anything in this here damned fog!"

"I can fix that.."

Aquarius hissed trying to keep up with that woman's blasted Turbines before Blaze came into view holding Rex glaring. "Your all stupid! Every one of you! You will never become gods! It was never meant for any of you greedy bastards.."

"Blaze you just keep popping up where I don't want you."

"Oh I'm sorry you where expecting another lap dog?"

"I expected the Flame Knight!"

"Too bad lady he ain't here and no manner of vocal commands are gonna bring him out."

"What! Thats impossible there's no way you could have over ridden that!"

Blaze smirked before bringing his hand up flipping them off"I can and I did. I am an element I can do what ever the hell I want with my power and all of you be damned twenty feet under!"

"How flattering Blaze but not before you warm it up for us.."

"Warm it up huh? ...Warm it up.." Blaze grinned his head tipping before his brother Groaned speaking"Damn it Blaze stop playing around! Let's go we've gotten what we came for lets go!"

Blaze blinked holding up one hand before nodding"Right let's go!"

"Old stomping grounds?!"

"Yup east side!"

With that the two seemed to melt into the remaining fog before it started to dissipate naturally. Blaze heading one way his brother going another. The two using their old Code moved along heading towards the Defective Providence group's new base. Blaze scowled banging on the door before Six opened it looking up he grinned saluting the Agent speaking" Agent Blaze reporting for duty sir!" A sigh of relief came from Six as he moved aside speaking" Where have you two been since then?!"

"Would you believe me if I told you with Caesar and the other scientists? I've gotta make a report with White Knight he's gonna want to know this all."

Six nodded before taking Rex to Hustle him to Holiday to get him comfortable. Blaze in the meantime went up to speak with the White Knight crouching down respectfully Blaze rose recounting what had happened. White Knight's face grew grave as he looked at the teenager thoughtfully." You say they wanted to become gods? How is this possible?"

"I don't know..Caesar might know..But I don't know myself.."

"I see. And your sure they restarted the Nanite project?"

"Positive I heard Meechum mention it as well as Doctor Rylander."

"I see, how does Rex fit into this.."

Blaze looked surprised for a moment before tipping his head speaking"I think He's the Key to it all..Caesar said something while I was hiding behind a door listening that made me wonder too.. He said all of it is for Rex and that only he could use them in their purest form. Anyone else and it would only be 1/5 the actual power.."

White Knight nodded before speaking"All right Dismissed go have Holiday check you over."

"By the way there's a blue haired guy a bit older then me who's going to show up.. He's my brother and he's cool so let him in White he'd be a good part of the team and at this moment we need all the help we can get."

White Knight raised one brow before speaking."I'm going to assume he's had a defect in his original side?"

Blaze tipped his head speaking "White... He's my brother I'll watch him if he so much as goes one hair over the line I'll kill him myself...I'm not screwing around.."

White Knight smirked before folding his hands" Fair enough Blaze just make sure he does his part what ever is Decided.."

"I planned on it White." Blaze turned walking quietly from the Video Screen before rubbing his temple shaking his head."Damn that's gotta suck..Not trusting anyone..."

Blaze walked up beside Agent Six and Holiday before Six spoke. "That must have been very hard of you to watch them to that.."

Blaze blinked before staring at Rex speaking."More then you know.. Eventually though I'll have to give him back our little friend so he'll have the whole set. I'd better do it now while he's under."

Holiday raised one brow speaking"Blaze his Nanites are making repairs he's not up for anything at the moment.."

Blaze stepped forwards speaking"Shows what you know Holiday.. He needs what I've got. I know it and it knows it." Blazes eyes glowed Orange, orange lines appearing as he leaned down.

"_Time to go home is it? Are you sure?" _

'Yea little guy time to go home he needs all the help he can get..I'm sure that you'll help him won't you? Watch over him for me yea?'

" _Of course, he is the only one we will listen to entirely." _

For a split second Blaze saw the Nanite floating gracefully in his mind before it glowed softly circling around him.

"_It has been a pleasure to be within you Blaze, But you won't lose your Elemental powers they were always yours... Personality is part of how one goes Evo..A strong will can sway when the change happens which is why some go Evo and others don't.." _

'Your awfully chatty today trying to tell me something? Why not come out and say it?'

"_..He will need you more then ever soon. Do not loose hope and do not loose trust in him. He is the Key to us. We will soon be free and the Dominion code will be complete within him." _

'Then...It's true what Cae said? That it was all for him?'

"_Yes.. All the Dominion code is for him.. A safe guard in case something happened, there would be a way to reverse it IF wanted.. He must want to do it..With us He could do anything.." _

Blaze was silent a smile coming before he spoke "Every one's waiting for you..So hurry up.." With that he pressed his lips to the Generator's lips the glowing orange lines fading before he drew back. "It was always you Shorty.." Gentle pale fingers stroked through Raven locks as he leaned sitting on the table. He was completely content to sit there defying everyone who wanted him to move.

When Aquarius showed up walking in surrounded by a few White Pawns Blaze looked up."..What took you so long..."

"..It's hell out there little brother..Pure hell...Their destroying everything.." Aquarius rubbed his temples before Blaze raised one hand beckoning his brother closer."Come here...And they call me the youngest sometimes I wonder.."

Aquarius walked over leaning his head against his brother's shoulder letting his arms curl around his brother's waist."We need to end this soon Blaze.."

"Fine ready to listen to me then? I was the leader as much as you don't like to admit it.."

"...I'll listen to you..Only if you promise that we can all live at Providence together.."

"...Like old times big brother..But I don't know about your lover boy.."

Aquarius snorted swatting his brother speaking"He's not my lover boy!..He saved me..." Purple eyes narrowed on Holiday who for a second had a flash of remorse speaking."..I am sorry..For what it's worth Aquarius.."

Aquarius waved one hand speaking"We're allies..Never do that to me again, and I'll forgive you.."

Blaze blinked looking between the two before tipping his head confusedly"Eh? What?"

"...Nothing little brother nothing at all." Aquarius slid away to go talk to Doctor Holiday about something leaving his brother alone with Six and Rex.

Blaze was silent his eyes narrowing as he spoke"...I should go out..Try to buy him some time...It's a war zone out there.. Their out of control..."

Six was silent a moment in deep thought before speaking"how long could you buy us.."

"...Maybe a few hours if I tweak their noses and run...Lead them on a goose chase..I won't get a bill for damages will I?"

Six smirked before speaking"Deploy and buy us as much time as you can."

"Hey Six look after my brother for me? And Rex..." Blaze turned his head before starting to walk away going to get prepped for his final mission. To unleash himself fully would mean no metal of any kind. It would burn into his skin and bone. No plastic of any kind. He had to try to find flame Retardant things. Holiday came forwards holding out something"Here your going out to buy time Six told me, Wear this I thought you'd like the color scheme.. It just seemed to scream you..."

She held out a black and orange bundle to him blinking as he reached out hugging her."..Thank you for everything.."

She looked surprised by this. Blaze barely touched anyone like this other then Caesar or Rex her fingers landing on his head ruffling his hair before she nodded"Your welcome..And yes their flame Retardant.."

Blaze grinned getting ready then to go securing the new outfit on he smirked slightly. It was almost like Rex's except his was Orange and black not blue and black. His shirt was tighter for less wind resistance A smile would come before he saluted Six and walked out of the base.

Moving at an accelerated rate he came across the damage done by the consortium his eyes narrowing as he started pulling the flames towards himself his hair whipping around his face.

"Hey asshole brigade! Down here!" Blaze glared looking up before gathering the flames from around the damaged buildings letting it swirl around him smirking.

"What do you want Blaze your becoming an annoying fire fly!" The Black Knight landed folding her arms facing him.

"Aww I'll have to work harder at annoying you all then... You know awesome thing about you idiots causing all this damage? I can't get blamed for releasing my full potential..Giving you everything I've got.."

"You?! What are you going to do we are practically gods!"

"Well then call me the god slayer because by the end of this...One of you is going to die. I promise you this for using those I care about..." Blaze's eyes glowed orange lines shooting through his body before he clenched his fists at his sides."You know what happens to Metal when it's hit with flames? It breaks down..Way I see it at least two of you are metal...I'd be happy if I could take down one of you...Even if it means I get taken with.."

The flames he'd pulled towards himself shot up spiraling around as he smirked tipping his head. "Or you could always surrender and return your stolen powers.."

"Stolen indeed all we did was take what was rightfully ou.."

"Finish that statement I dare you! I will take this foot and shove it so far down your throat you'll choke on it as I burn your insides to ash..."

The Black Knight spoke suddenly"Fine I think it's time to show this boy what we're capable of!"

"Yea show me before I tuck you in for a long over due nap." Blaze smirked the orange lines glowing brighter as he tipped his head cracking it side to side. "Come on give me your best shot you bunch of greedy jack asses.."

Blaze stood watching the giant robot form his arms folding as he tipped his head looking up."Huh all you've really done is become a much bigger target...Heh..Thanks for making my job easier..Let me introduce you to my fighting style..."

Clenching his fists Blaze shot forwards the smirk he had fading from his face as he let his elemental power flow over his body protectively. His foot shooting out as he kicked knocking the robot back a few inches before he spun turning up his protective barrier of flames on his body. This produced a strange form of knock back for the Robot making it stagger back. Blaze smirked before speaking."I've devastated Tanks with this technique what makes you think your so special! Your size? Ha... Get over yourselves..." His fists then started to flow as he spun continuing to blast them with that powerful flame attack. "Your just..A bunch of assholes looking to rule existence... " With that he slammed his open palms against the bottom of it's foot sending that elemental energy into their foot in a way giving the consortium the biggest hot foot they'd ever had in their lives. With a yelp from them they split apart attempting to attack Blaze in a group.

"Wait..Wait hang on if your going to attack all at once at least let me die to something I wanna listen to.." Slipping his Headphones on Blaze turned his MP3 player on before starting to move his head bouncing in place." Ok ok I'm ready for my spanking now..If your God enough to do it.."

The consortium members went after Blaze who wove and dodged around their attacks only the time and space one really an issue but this style he'd switched to was so confusing. He wasn't fighting back he was just dancing around their attacks sometimes using their attacks against them tossing them away from himself. The Black Knight finally figured out how to trap Blaze in a circle with them surrounding him. A smirk would come before he spoke"Huh you just don't get it.. I'm better then you, LIFE made me better then you.. You think that everyone is a weak little lamb going to follow you? No some of us are absolute pricks who rule our selves..We live by OUR code and screw everyone else.. We listen to who we want when we want..WE are free!" Blaze crossed his arms before setting his legs his arms drawing back one in front of himself the other bent at his side. "I meant what I said..I am going to kill one of you..I'm breaking up this little party..I HAVE someone to protect...And I get Vicious when that happens.." With that he'd suddenly snap to action his eyes narrowed as he singled out his Target. The grayish Consortium member dropped back suddenly as Blaze flashed in front of him burning hot hands dropping on the metal body."...Just die..." With that Blaze put every bit of power he had in his attack even pulling friction from the air and flames from around them into it. The other consortium members gasped in shock at their member starting to melt before the thing thrashed knocking Blaze back before the other consortium members started the retreat. The Black Knight stood silent for a moment before speaking. "How?! How are you so damn strong?! You should not have been able to obtain that kind of power.. It was safe guarded in your Nanites until commanded to be released!"

Blaze smirked before speaking"Aww lucky me I got friends in the strangest places..."

Black Knight scowled before pulling back herself leaving Blaze alone the orange haired teen leaning against a piece of Debris before he tipped his head back."What I wouldn't give for an Orange Cream Sucker..." A sigh coming before he got to his feet once more starting to go back for Providence.

Reaching Providence he dropped onto a table in the Medical bay there raising one brow"...Where's Rex?"

"I think he went to hang out with Noah... How did the clothes work?" Holiday inspected his outfit before sighing slightly."Everything looks ok..."

"Can I go now Doc? I gotta do something before my nerve fails me." With that he'd start walking away heading to look for Rex. He walked in just to hear Rex ask a question that seemed important before watching Rex make the basket a raise of the brow coming before he spoke."I'd say Shorty you got your sign.." Rex turned before rushing over wrapping his arms around Blaze speaking"Where have you been?! What where you doing giving this back!"

Blaze smiled slightly before speaking"Didn't need it..Didn't need it any more I found my power..I found a reason to fight and it's standing right in front of me."

Rex went red before speaking" Blaze if you could do something at the cost of everything you held dear..Would you do it to protect those things.."

Blaze sighed curling one arm around Rex's neck the other around his waist his fingers brushing through the raven haired teens hair. "Sometimes all we have is hope and Faith.. I think you need to have Faith in yourself..If you can do it then fight without holding back. Give it everything you've got.. If you don't they'll kill you.. I have faith in you.." Blaze pressed his lips to Rex's forehead before drawing back. "..I love you Rex Salazar... Now get your ass out there and go take them down..It's always been you.."

With that Blaze turned quickly walking away leaving two speechless teens behind him as he'd attempt to go find a quiet place to let his Nanites repair the damage he'd caused to himself. His clothing might be fine but he himself was burned over parts of his skin. His palms were red as he took his gloves off exposing them to the air hissing as he sat quietly against the wall..

Author's note: Jesus christ this thing is still growing, but it's all coming to the climax next chapter.(Hopefully) I might do a sequel I might not haven't decided. Well it's more like my muse is sitting there twiddling his thumbs after giving me this going I don't know...Maybe...Sure..Well no. So if you want more then send some love

Blaze: Show the love ladies and Gentlemen!

Author: Hush you and get to work!

Blaze: Slave driver!

Author: Back seat writer!

Blaze: -Sticks tongue out- Damn right!

Disclaimer:

Blaze: If Ryven owned this I wouldn't be an OC but I'm not in the show so Ryven does not own Generator Rex it's owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network! -Stalks off to go to work-


	11. Blazing Victory

'Watching your boyfriend getting pounded on by grown adults? Not the best thing honestly I swear the whole Consortium is in the running for Pedo Creeper of the year. Move over Van Kleiss you've got competition now!' Blaze thought as he stared watching the fight from the safety of the providence vehicle. It was way too fast for blaze's liking. One moment they were sitting around talking the next he was watching this. They were waiting for something but what? That's when he saw it the giant blue lighted Robot. "That's..Rex?!" Blaze stared leaning forwards to gawk looking stunned. So what was that? Fingers clenched on the seat as he heard Six" It's too late.. "

When White Knight suddenly popped up on the screen speaking" what ever arrangement we have involving this situation no longer matters.."

With those Cryptic words he signed off making Blaze blink. Something was wrong though why wasn't Rex moving all of a sudden? It'd be easy to just pound that Robot into pieces for Rex so why wasn't he moving? Smacking his hand on his arm rest he spoke"Why the hell are we just sitting here?! Shouldn't we be helping?!"

Six turned speaking"No..Just wait. I've seen this happen before, he's losing control of it.."

"No! He can't! Rex is stronger then that! I won't believe it!" Blaze tipped forwards shifting to try and reach the door before Six grabbed him."No Blaze just wait it's dangerous right this second just give it a moment.."

"Give it a moment?! They could be killing him and you want me to wait?!" Blaze scowled when his brother put one hand on his shoulder"Have faith brother he'll be fine... I have a good feeling..This is Rex we're talking about..He's done the impossible before.."

Blaze stared wide eyed at his brother before speaking."what if he forgets everything again.."

"He won't..I told you have Faith brother..Something seems different about this.." Aquarius was silent before a bright white flash came from the giant Rex Robot. When the light cleared there was a crater where it had been standing. Six moved the Vehicle forwards heading towards the crater. Pulling into it he came to a halt before the doors where all opened at once. Blaze and Aquarius moving quicker then the human agents reaching Rex. Blaze dropped to his knees in front of the raven haired Evo speaking"Rex do you remember me?! "

Aquarius knelt down studying Rex seeing no wounds or anything he dropped back letting the others huddle around while he kept watch.

"Ahh I do! I remember!Awesome!" Rex laughed hugging Blaze who looked relieved wrapping his arms around the Raven haired teen hugging him tightly.

"Brother their getting away should I contain them?" Aquarius kept his eyes on the members watching them before Blaze spoke."Na we have to spank them but I think that should be Rex's honor not ours..Besides I know the only reason you wanna follow them is your hoping to see your lover boy.."

"I am not!" Aquarius flushed before smacking his brother's shoulder who snickered."Admit it Mango boy is the man of your dreams.."

"He is not!"

"He so is! You can't lie to me I'm your brother!"

"If you guys are done arguing can we move on?"

Both elemental twins grinned cheekily looking eerily like one another before Blaze smirked"Course Doc I'm coming.." Sneaking back in was easy this time around. Aquarius breaking off to head out to find someone. Blaze knew all about it and couldn't be happier for his brother. Bout time someone saw past that icy exterior. He was amused knowing it was Caesar. Funny how Rex was the one he'd found while Caesar found his brother. Turning a corner they ran into said scientist one brow raising as Caesar tried to say something only to get punched by Rex. Aquarius seeing this waved Rex on"Go! And hurry up! He's trying to seize control of them!" Blaze stared before running on with Rex and the others"I could run ahead and scout maybe take out a few pawns while I'm at it clear the way a bit for you guys!"

"No you have the habit of not leaving any for the rest of us." Bobo said before Blaze eyed him"Well no one's stopping you from hitching a ride..."

"Good point.." With that Bobo climbed up as Blaze stopped letting him then dashed forwards once more. "We'll clear the way for you so hurry up! And Rex quit death glaring your brother and move!" After a mumble from Rex before the two were out of ear shot Bobo spoke."So how come you chose to take me.." "Simple Monkey two devious minds think alike...And I know how this thing is built...And you have guns..any questions?"

Bobo grinned nodding"I like the way you think.."

"Tch I knew that.."

Turning a corner Blaze yelped before dropping back around the corner"Holy shit I didn't think there would be that many.. Dirty tactics into Ambushing Monkey?"

Bobo grinned before hopping down"I like that idea.."

Blaze smirked before sauntering around the corner after a few moments he came back around zipping his pants up flying into a roll he slid around the corner after letting his foot slide out."Ha ha I can't believe their actually falling for it.."

"For what kid?!" Bobo blinked opening fire on the pawns as Blaze smirked"I told them mine was bigger they didn't believe me then I pointed out they were robots and thus had no actual gender...For some reason that pissed the commander off..Me thinks not all of them are pawns.."

"Classy.." Bobo snorted before Blaze waded into the pawns smacking them around before speaking"All clear lets go Monkey.." Hopping back up on Blaze's back hanging Bobo spoke"Yea, yea I'm coming!"

The two hurried along occasionally pausing to fight pawns before continuing to run."I wish I knew where the hell I was going half the time but for the life of me I..Wait..I smell Mangos...Do you smell that?!" Blaze skidded his heels digging in smoke curling from them before looking at who he almost hit. "Cae? What are you doing?"

"We're locked out of the system.. They gave Van Kleiss all control!"

"Seriously?! Are they trying to go for moron of the year?!"

"I think they won that a long time ago kid.." Bobo of course putting in his two cents making Blaze snort who raised a fist bumping it against the Monkey's. "Nice.."

"Finally someone who gets my humor.." Bobo turned looking before speaking"Can't you over ride it some how?"

"Not when it's in mid-cycle it doesn't work like that.."Caesar opened the lab doors making Blaze wave"Sup Meechum miss me?"

"Blaze! Best damn assistant I had... What are you doing here?" Meechum looked up from the relay he was trying to work with when Blaze came in.

Blaze spoke up gesturing"Just hanging with the Monkey...Snapping pawns... You know the usual thing..What are you guys doing?!"

"Fixing up the communications system it seems earlier Van Kleiss damaged it.." Meechum glared looking around for something before pointing"You here I need your fire for a moment can you control it so it's like a welder?"

"Ahh yea you need something done?" Blaze stepped forwards before extending one finger towards the two things Meechum needed heated. Carefully he heated the wires so they could be repaired. Drawing back Meechum put the panel back in place speaking"Ok now try it!"

Caesar spoke "what is he doing in there?! "

Blaze turned before watching Caesar run from the room. Shifting he turned breaking into a run heading out of the room."Hell... This isn't good.." following Caesar he ran into the room watching Rex extend his hands to the glowing Nanite floating. For a second he could have sworn it went orange for a second a chuckle coming before Blaze spoke"We won?" Caesar spoke up."I think so.." Blaze watched as it happened. He couldn't believe it when the blue beam shot through him it tingled for a moment. Blinking he stared as his hair went back to it's normal color. Pure dark locks glinting as gray smoldering eyes widened before Blaze spoke."Wha what happened?!" Caesar ran a special scanner before speaking"He must be telling the nanites from the reactor to start a cure sequence!" Aquarius snorted before quietly speaking" Unfortunately this means we will basically be human.. Providence will have no more need of us without our powers."

Blaze stared before shaking his head"No..That means.."

"Yes brother we are once again alone in this world.." Aquarius stood quietly before turning to go.

"Where do you think your going? I still need help in my lab.." Caesar raised one brow before smirking "Your not escaping me that easily.."

Aquarius went wide eyed before speaking"But..Without my Nanites... How will I.."

"I'm sure I can think of something for you to do..." Caesar smirked before Aquarius flushed heading off with the older Salazar brother.

Blaze was waiting for Rex and was not disappointed. The Younger Salazar touched down looking wobbly. Blaze looked to the side his arms curling around himself. Without his Nanites he could do nothing to help other then normal human things. He wondered if he could simply go back to what he did best. Surviving though he did wonder where he could go. He turned starting to walk away his head low. "Where are you going?!" It was Rex asking, Blaze sighed speaking."You don't need me. I'm useless like this.. I'm not an Evo any more.."

Rex went quiet speaking to his brother before hugging Caesar apparently forgiving him for his part in all of it. Aquarius spoke quietly leaned against the wall next to Blaze"honestly? Are you willing to let that slip through your fingers brother?"

"...Without my powers I'm just another normal kid..I'm not powerful or strong..I'm just..Blaze..No..I'm not even that any more.. I'm just another kid on the street.." Shaking his head Blaze turned walking away quietly. That's when he came nose to nose with Rex gray eyes widening"...And I'm...Shorter..."

Rex smirked before dropping his hands on Blaze's shoulders speaking."No..I was just tired of you calling me Shorty..."

Blaze snorted before looking to the side"Pay back for when I called you Shorty then?"

"Naw but I owe you something.." Blaze blinked as Rex turned his face so they were eye to eye once more before Blaze felt the Raven haired teen's lips against his own. Blaze's eyes widened before slowly closing leaning closer to Rex who drew back."..But.."

"I want you.. Even if your just plain Blaze..." Rex smiled leaning his forehead against Blaze's making the other flush slightly."Come on...Your gonna embarrass me..."

"...So worth it to see you finally flush like that..Besides I remembered how you used to tease me.."

Blazes eyes widened before he spoke"What?! How?!"

"When I was the Robot, it did something to my memories.." Rex grinned before sliding his hands down to Blaze's back pockets effectively trapping the older teen leaning forwards once more."I remembered how you used to tease me mercilessly..."

Blaze brought his hands up resting them on Rex's chest"But..I didn't...I mean I didn't mean anything by it!"

"I know..I just wanted to see you get flustered for once.." A soft chuckle came from Rex before he kissed Blaze again.

Rex drew back enough to speak against the other's lips."I mean what I said..I want you. You do have a place at Providence. You can be my normal and I'll be your Evo.."

Blaze blinked staring into those warm brown eyes before he choked up hugging the other resting his head on Rex's shoulder."..Alright..."

Rex grinned turning his head a touch"So you will stay?"

"...I'll stay with you..." Blaze smiled turning his head his lips inches from Rex's who smirked tipping his head to press his lips to Blaze's forehead. "Good.."

With that he'd scoop Blaze up who wrapped his arms around Rex's neck glaring slightly" I can walk! I'm not the one who cured the entire world in one day!" Blaze scowled flushing as Rex carried him on the jet smirking"Nope but I enjoy doing this.. I'll pay for it later on though..." Blaze shook his head before the two settled down side by side. Back to Providence they would go to settle into a new routine of sorts..

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who read this story. I would also like to know if I should make a sequel to this. Seeming as season four has not been made or will never be made I'd have to come up with it from scratch. It would be a new beginning. Should Blaze and Aquarius get their powers back? Should the Villains still Evo'ed make a come back? I have some ideas but their not quite done brewing so any thoughts from the Readers out there I'd love to hear some.

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Generator Rex Man of Action and Cartoon network still own it.


End file.
